The Blue Planet
by DiscordantHarmony426
Summary: After a catastrophic event changes the entire world, the Louds will have to survive an Orwellian dystopia. This story takes place in 2035.
1. Trumped Up Charges

**Credit to Hunter Avallone for providing the baseline to this story.**

 **"Once Donald Trump was impeached and exiled onto a small island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean..."-Glenn**

 **Arc: Prologue**

 **Warning: Politics**

 **Any real people mentioned are fictionalized caricatures of themselves; Any resemblance to real people is purely coincidental.**

* * *

Michigan. A mostly conservative Republican state with a few vocal patches of Democrats, of the 84 counties, 8 of them are Democratic. Ordinarily, the Democrats wouldn't be a bad thing, but as the 2016 election came around, every…everyman and American white and blue collar saw how unhinged they've become. But their county, Oakland, has voted for complete lunacy. In 2016, as with a huge majority of Oakland county, even the Louds voted for the Democrats. Even in the face of Hillary being a well-known criminal, hiring hitmen to silence opposition, Emailgate and of course, the Benghazi incident. Truth be told, they would have voted for Bernie, but since the corrupt DNC sabotaged their own candidate, it's no wonder why Trump won. It's now October 2020, with Trump preparing for a second term reelection, the entire world is watching with bated breath, as this will change history!

"And now, my fellow Americans, with the wall's erection in early 2019, we have now upgraded our vetting process. If those from other countries do want to work here, go through the process and if everything checks out, you'll be allowed a visa. Heck, apply for citizenship for all I care, just don't bring drugs, death and/or destruction to America and you're fine!"

The Trump base screeches a visceral cheer! With the Donald signing an executive order to bypass the congressional (read: Democratic) stonewalling, the 30-foot wall was put up in all flat areas, forcing the illegals to be rerouted to take an arduous and travailing trek through the mountains into the arms of ICE agents awaiting their arrival. He didn't want to do this, as it would be seen by everyone as an abuse of power, but the Democrats will do anything to destroy Trump (with even rumors of an assassination attempt, but that's unconfirmed) so he did it to try and secure America from the lone wolf criminals to full blown cartels! ICE even reported they captured about 16 MS-13 thugs trying to siege the wall!

"And now, I am happy to report that America is back on track to be great once again."

"You're right, America will be great again…when you're gone."

A dull clapping sound is heard as the crowd disperses to reveal Trump's greatest enemy (no, not Hillary Clinton).

"You've got some nerve, McCoy!"

* * *

It's none other than Republican special prosecutor; Robert S Mueller III, with a team of FBI agents!

The Trump supporters try to sheathe their fists. If they beat up Mueller, it would give the Democrats ample ammo that all Trump supporters are white supremacist, misogynistic, transphobic, xenophobic, Hitler-supporting, racist bigots!

"It took 4 years, but your days are numbered!" Mueller taunts "I found evidence of Russia collusion!"

The FBI agents approach Trump!

"Donald J Trump, you are under arrest for high treason. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided to you by the District of Columbia."

They cart Trump off to DC, with the world in shock! CNN immediately rushes Jim Acosta to the scene to document the whole assumed conviction process.

* * *

"Don't worry sir, we'll protect you from the crazy liberals trying to assassinate you."

"Because we want America to see you suffer for your crimes. Death is too good for you."

CNN sure is lucky they have access to this story, otherwise they would have died out long ago for being "fake news".

As soon as the FBI motorcade lets Trump out, a legion of people swarm around them, numbering in the tens of thousands! Jim Acosta heads to the forefront and exercises his right to supersede the other journalists.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Of course, I am! You keep calling us "fake news", but your trial will become the embellishment of the century! Consider this payback for your propaganda fearmongering!" Jim retorts, completely ignoring the hypocrisy in that statement as Project Veritas exposed CNN for literally making up stories for views

* * *

The trial immediately begins, as the entire nation watches this shitshow unfolding before their eyes.

"Prosecution, your opening statement." The snidely voice of the notorious, and notoriously liberal RBG echoes in within the court

"Thank you, your honor." Mueller responds "As I have proven, there has been ample contact between the Trump administration and Moscow. With the Trump project that Michael Cohen told us about, as well as the meeting between top Trump aides and Ms. Veselnitskaya, a Russian lawyer known to be in contact with them. As well as the 13 Russian operatives we arrested."

"Yes, we know all this already." Justice Breyer admonishes

"Well, one of the 13 operatives has admitted that he got orders from Vladimir Putin himself to hack our election. He admitted that Putin said to use "a special gift" to hack the election. May I present federal evidence #1, it's USB infected with a trojan virus. The name of the virus is MAGA or MARA in Russian. It stands for мултипуле арм грасп аттацкер, which translates to "Multiple Arm Grasp Attacker". This trojan acts like the PATRIOT trojan we used against Iran. This tells us that its an inside job. We have a flight record corroborating that Trump took a business trip to Moscow in 2014 and was reported passing something to a Russian citizen, who passed it on to an FSB operative, who then passed it into the lap of Russian president Putin."

The rest of the courtroom gasps in shock!

"This is an egregious breach of American values! If this is true…"

"And it is…"

"This would be grounds for execution!"

"Your turn, Mr. President."

He whispers something to the attorney.

"He's saying he can't do it, because he never took a flight to Moscow in 2014. All of the evidence must be forged, since they never found evidence of Russia collusion within 2 years. If there was collusion, they would have found it a long time ago.

"If it's forged, then how come I have both a flight manifesto and the trojan?" Mueller counters

…

"Exactly."

"We have no choice but to deliberate on this now…"

The justices talk to each other.

"We, the people, have decided that in the case of Russia collusion…that you, Donald J Trump…"

"Are hereby found guilty of high treason and are to be exiled to an island in the Pacific Ocean, never to return here!"

* * *

"Wait…"

They all stop and see that someone has barged into the courtroom!

"Bailiff, hold them in contempt of court!"

"Mueller is lying! The evidence is faked! He had a DOJ member write the manifesto! He had Peter Strzok manufacture that trojan before Trump fired him!"

"Mueller, is this true?!"

"Of course not! And even if it was, anything to dethrone a tyrant, right?"

"Agreed, but we will have to penalize you and strip you of your title as special prosecutor."

"Fine by me."

* * *

The trial has gone international as globalists cheer the deposition of a tyrant! The mainstream media cheer. Known Democrats have been spotted at bars drinking toward their victory! Jim Acosta has been reporting on the whole trial and all liberals cheer at the fall of the orange man. Trump supporters begin rioting at this flagrant disregard of justice. They might as well have deported Trump to an island! But everyone knows this is about political power! As the FBI breaks up the Trump administration, this leaves room for a new president to takes place.

"And with that 5-4 decision, history is made." Jim smarmily adds "This is Jim Acosta from CNN, proud to see the fall of a tyrant and the rebuilding of America."

As everyone leaves to process the new America, one certain six-year-old has taken away something important from this process.

"Those people have exposed their hatred and it got their scapegoat eliminated. Maybe I should do the same thing…"


	2. A House Divided

**Arc: Prologue**

 **Warning: Minor torture**

* * *

We see a blur of pink skating around the twins' room, ruminating about the fall of Trump. Those Democrats spent the past 4 years spitting venom and vitriol at the disgraced president, doing anything it takes to impeach and banish him far away from civilization, so that he may not mar the globalist utopias, but so adjust their master plans, so that the rich can rule again. Enough with paraphrasing both Emily Dickinson and SpongeBob's masterful parody of her metaphysical poem that touched us all. As our stylish antagonist twirls around her fuchsia nightgown with such elegant grace that it mimics a dastardly villain's cape, she begins a master plan to depose her own despot, or so she thinks. But even with her guile and charisma, Lola knows she can't emotionally manipulate everyone in the Loud house…she's going to need backup, and she knows how to play her siblings like a finely tuned Stradivarius.

She walks over to the kitchen and snags the keys to the basement, using them and descending the stairs, she walks over to the circuit breaker, her heels making a resounding thud as the clack against the reinforced concrete floor. She opens the power box and cuts off the power to Lori and Leni's room, this will allow her ample time to recruit one of her major team players in this hostile takeover.

"And Lana said I should stop watching those prison shows. Everyone knows that you need to cut the power to the generator to disable the electric fence."

She did watch a YouTube video of some reenacted footage of a Russian POW escaping the infamous Stalag 1-A camp. But this is nothing compared to what she normally watches when not in fashionista mode. With the power to their room disabled, Lola goes on over to the door and...to her surprise, it was already unlocked! Come on! Lola spent all that time trying to bypass Lori's electroshock security system when she could have just opened the door. Sigh, that was so anticlimactic! Either way, her plans are about to unmask themselves. Unlike the Lynch-Obama conspiracy documents.

* * *

"Hey, Lori."

"What do you want, twerpette?"

"Hey, have you been secretly watching Pokémon with Lincoln?"

"What's a Pokémon?"

"You have no childhood. Anyways, tomorrow night, do you want to help me exact revenge on Lincoln?"

"Revenge? What did he do this time?"

"He broke one of my tiaras. So, I'll break something of his."

"Well, why do you need me?"

"I have something…special planned for our dear brother, but it's a surprise and I don't want anyone ruining it. I need you to simply be a lookout."

"Well…that shouldn't be too much of a problem…"

"Oh, and can you distract Leni until I'm done, my plan is NSFCR."

"What?"

"Not safe for cinnamon rolls."

"Leni isn't a cinnamon roll, she's our sister."

"Do you want me to save you some retribution? Isn't there anything you want to get back at him for?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok, then. I'll tell you when operation Bluteisen is in effect."

"Are you ok?"

"Never been better!"

With that Lola leaves Lori's room.

"Hey, can someone turn on the lights?"

The lights come on in Lori and Leni's room, one of the sisters must have reflipped the switch.

"Thanks."

* * *

Lola then moves on to Lisa's room. She doesn't think Lisa will need much convincing to do any experiments, even highly unethical ones.

"Enter."

"Hey Lis, I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening."

"Do you remember that device in A Clockwork Orange?"

"Yes. And I am quite disturbed you know what that is. But then again, this is the same Lola Loud that watched The Godfather Part III, and was enamored with spectacle of the act 3 execution scenes. So, I can't say I'm too surprised."

Lisa continues.

"The "device" you're referring to is known as the Ludovico Technique. It was supposed to be an aversion therapy device to associate a favored object with an unfavorable act. In A Clockwork Orange's case, playing Beethoven's 5th Symphony over footage of gruesome murders, so that the violent psychopath protagonist will stop murdering people, but as we all know, it didn't work."

"Well, my experiment requires at least five Ludovico devices."

"They also pumped him full of nausea-inducing drugs."

"Oh, my version doesn't need any drugs; I just need the devices to hold the subjects' eyes open and, I need you to operate them."

"I would question what you are up to, but I must admit, this experiment will be very, very, interesting. Very well, I shall have the devices ready tomorrow."

"And guard Lily, why don't you…as a precaution. We both know the idiom, "curiosity killed the cat", don't we?"

"Indeed."

With everything set up, she sleeps. For tomorrow, operation Blood iron will be in effect and now a new sibling will be the center of attention!

* * *

The next day, once Lola is done beautifying herself for the day, she smuggles 10 pills of Diazepam from the bathroom medicine cabinet and goes about her day as normal. When dinner arrives, Lola volunteers to cook, much to the delightful surprise of everyone, once she finishes cooking, she divides the meal into two, then divides one of the halves into eighths. Five of them get one pill, while two (we know which two) get two pills. She serves the "sprinkled" (read: contaminated) batch to Lana, Lucy, Lincoln, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Lynn Sr, and Rita; While the normal batch of food is served to Lily, Lisa, Herself, Leni and Lori.

Lola whispers to Lori.

"Operation Bluteisen is in effect, you know what to do."

"Hey, Leni. The mall is having a late-night closeout sale, we should get going if we're going to get out of there before they close."

"OM-GOSH! Why didn't you say so!"

The 20-year-olds leave so that Lola can enact her plan.

"Welp, I'm tired."

"Yeah, we should all go to sleep…"

The rest of the sisters all head toward their rooms. Lola heads to Lisa's room to get the Ludovico devices and begins her plan. She goes back to Lisa's room and cuts the power to her surveillance system. Once that's done, she gathers a mixture of rope and Luan's scarf things to tie up the sleeping victims to the dining room chairs. She does the same to her parents. All unaware, thanks to the Diazepam pills. She puts on the Ludovico devices on the sisters and grabs Lincoln and sets him down in the living room.

"Showtime."

* * *

She reactivates the security system.

"Lisa, delete this once I'm done. I know you're recording this."

She plays a recording of Jake Paul's cringy "masterpiece", It's Everyday Bro, to wake everyone up.

"Oh god, make it stop!"

Lola turns off the recording, thankfully for everyone involved.

"Lola, what's going on?"

"Oh, I've put on a spectacle for you guys to view. And you six are my captive audience!"

…

"What, that was a good pun! Luan, why aren't you saying anything?"

"Probably because we're being held hostage in our own house!"

"Well, it's time for Linky to wake up…"

She throws ice water at him, jolting him awake.

"Lynn will get a kick out of this. She loves "wrestling", come on, dear brother, give me your best shot!"

Lincoln does nothing.

"Oh, letting me go first? Such a gentleman! Too bad that means nothing right now!

Lola begins savagely laying into him with a series of punches, much to the other sisters' horror. A few of them try to close their eyes to not see the violence on display.

"Lisa, now!"

The rusted Ludovicos spring up, forcing their eyes open.

"Don't look away, this is merely act 1!"

She beats him into unconsciousness.

 **"I'll kill you!"**

* * *

Lynn tries to forcibly tear through the ropes…except…

The camera pans down, showing that Lynn is chained to a reinforced steel chair, handcuffed at both hands and restrained in a straitjacket.

"What the? Where did you get all this stuff?!"

"I got them from LAME, Luan's Magic Emporium. She has a whole bunch of useful stuff!"

Now, for the intermission.

She mangles his, what the liberals call a "patriarchy pole", in a variety of ways. The reason? Medically speaking, there's a nerve cluster there, so unless he has congenital analgesia (he doesn't) he's going to be in a whole lot of pain! And also, because both horrifying and hilarious, got to strike that juxtaposition there.

First, she tries tearing it off to cause pain, it didn't work, but he did scream in pain. Next, she jacks him off while simultaneously brutalizing it. After more repeated attacks and the appearance of blood, she gets out a bunch of Rita's woodworking tools from the basement and begins to continue her torture.

"Act 2…"

"Lola, please stop…" He begs for mercy

"Stop? But we're just playing a game."

She turns to Luna.

"Now, do any of you play any musical instruments?"

…

* * *

"Well, Squidward Tentacles might not consider instruments of torture to be musical instruments, but I disagree. Hear a chorus of pain duet by us, with Lola on gardening shears and Lincoln on vocals. Here we go…

She begins dissecting Lincoln's tail with the edges of the shears while bloodcurdling screams are heard.

Hickory Dickory dock,  
As Linc glanced at the clock,  
The clock struck one,  
His life's done,  
Hickory Dickory dock.

 ***Snip**

Hickory Dickory dock,  
As Linc glanced at the clock,  
The clock struck two,  
Her hatred grew,  
Hickory Dickory dock.

 ***Snip**

Hickory Dickory dock,  
As Linc glanced at the clock,  
The clock struck three  
With great disparity  
Hickory Dickory dock.

 ***Snip**

Hickory Dickory dock,  
As Linc glanced at the clock,  
The clock struck four,  
As his sisters abhor,  
Hickory Dickory dock.

 ***Snip**

Hickory Dickory dock,  
As Linc glanced at the clock,  
The clock struck five,  
He'll no longer be alive,  
Hickory Dickory dock.

 ***Snip**

Hickory Dickory dock,  
As Linc glanced at the clock,  
The clock struck six,  
His position nixed,  
Hickory Dickory dock.

 ***Snip**

Hickory Dickory dock,  
As Linc glanced at the clock,  
The clock struck seven,  
As he ascends to heaven,  
Hickory Dickory dock.

 ***Snip**

Hickory Dickory dock,  
As Linc glanced at the clock,  
The clock struck eight,  
Resigned to his fate,  
Hickory Dickory dock.

 ***Snip**

Hickory Dickory dock,  
As Linc glanced at the clock,  
The clock struck nine,  
Bathed in blood and wine,  
Hickory Dickory dock.

 ***Snip**

Hickory Dickory dock,  
As Linc glanced at the clock,  
The clock struck ten,  
Oh, what could have been,  
Hickory Dickory dock.

 ***Snip**

Hickory Dickory dock,  
As Linc glanced at the clock,  
The clock struck eleven,  
A death of a felon,  
Hickory Dickory dock.

 ***Snip**

Hickory Dickory dock,  
As Linc glanced at the clock,  
Twelve o'clock chimed,  
The gates sprung wide,  
Hickory Dickory dock.

 ***Snip**

Hickory Dickory dock,  
"Why sister?" asked the cock,  
"Your spotlight has burned  
It is my turn!"  
Hickory Dickory dock.

 ***Snip**

Lola finishes, slicing his penis into 13 hemorrhaging pieces, she then gets the power sander and eradicates the rest of it into a nub. Lastly, in case he hadn't bled to death already, she gets out a horihori and uses it to gouge out and remove his heart, with everyone forced to watch!

"I love you too, Lincoln."

* * *

She then posts the crime scene on social media. The message reads.

"Just killed another cis white male, feminists rise up!" #15minutesoffame, #liberalism, #androcide

She sent this specifically to the DNC and well-known Democrats.

"I'm so evil, sometimes I scare even me. Welp, see you in 15 years."

She goes off to turn herself in, after all. That social media post started a mass triggering between normal people rightfully calling out this reprehensible act and the liberals applauding this brave feminist (Lola Loud is not actually a feminist) warrior standing up against the patriarchy (even though they don't know or care that she just killed her own brother).

The next day, everyone is horrified at how methodically planned out this was, and by a 10-year-old, no less! She is instantly committed to the Henry Ford Kingswood Hospital, near Detroit. She flat out admits that she did it, yet because of the rarity and severity of the crime, police think this may be an insanity case.

No one knows what went through Lola's mind that day, but rest assured…

She'll be back.


	3. War Of The Dying Star

**Arc: Prologue**

 **Subarc: War Of The Dying Star**

* * *

Four years have passed since Trump's exile and Lola's fratricidal incident, but as the world is revolving, it has also been changing. The next change toward the Orwellian dystopia is now in the future Arid Tinderbox Zone, as the leftists called it. Formerly known to normal people as the Middle East, a great war has changed the landscape of the region forever. This great war, known by many names depending on the perspective of the combatants. But to the Jordanians, it is known as حرب النجمة المحتضرة (Lit: The Dying Star War/Localized: The War of The Dying Star). It refers to a highly coordinated assault by several Arabic nations (and Iran) to finally unleash jihad against the Holy Land! Now, they've failed seven times, as well as seven more failed skirmishes by the Palestinian State, but this time…things will be different.

It all started in the Sinai region of Egypt; The Muslim Brotherhood and the Egyptian Islamic Jihad launch a surprisingly coordinated assault on Egyptian military bases. Good news and bad news for them is that of the sixteen military bases, twelve of them are near the Sinai. Since fighting the Egyptian government would be a suicide mission (not that they care about that), the terrorists decide a more favorable outcome for them…

"من المستحيل ان نفوز ضد مصر علي القمه" (It's impossible to win against Egypt head on…)

"المتفق عليها. سن عمليه الجراد الطاعون" (Agreed. Enact Operation: Locust Plague)

"من أجلالله, محمد؟" (For Allah, Mohammed?)

"الموتعبد, من أجلالله" (For Allah, Abd-Al Almot)

* * *

With that, several terrorist cell squadrons begin an intense guerrilla campaign against Egypt! The Egyptian government is quick to respond against the jihadists, but is hampered by the fact the cells splinter off to target valuable military assets. After several hours of fighting, the splinter squadrons manage to completely destroy six of the bases near the Sinai, with the rest of the terrorists destroying air hangers. This is all merely phase one of the Arabic master plan. The Egyptians knew that a terrorist attack was happening, they just didn't know where or when…they certainly didn't expect two vastly different terrorist organizations joining forces!

We then see Syria. In this alternate timeline, Syrian doctor/acting president Bashar Al-Assad managed to crush the rebellion and end the Syrian Civil War in 2020. As a result, the UN knew about his chemical weapons cache and ordered them to be destroyed, as well as a reduction of Syrian troops in the midst of the civil war's end. Surprisingly, he complied. Must be trying to partially salvage his image…but, a larger conspiracy looms in the distance. Assad is trying to remilitarize for the sake of sovereign security, but what both he and the Syrian people don't know is that one of his top generals is in on the plan to help the Arabic terrorists with the greatest jihad in modern history.

Once the Syrian army has mobilized adequately…

"لقد حان الوقت. بدء تشغيل hypernova" (The time has come. Initiate Operation: Hypernova)

With that, the rogue general attacks Israel with his battalion of Syrian forces, Starting the great war. Assad notices this and lambastes the general for this treachery.

"ماذا تفعل؟! ستقتلنا جميعا!" (What are you doing?! You're going to kill us all!)

"انا لا أخذ الأوامر منك, القذره الشيعه!" (I don't take orders from you, filthy Alawite)

"انا رئيسك! طاعة لي!" (I'm your president! Obey me!)

"توفي رئيسنا .في 1994. لم يكن ضعيف مثلك! اللعنة عليك! (Our president died in 1994. He wasn't a weakling like you! Fuck you!)

"ساقتلك من أجل هذا" (I'll have you killed for this)

He merely scoffs at this notion

"ليس لديك قوه هنا" (you have no power here)

With that, he leaves the husk of a president to deal with his mess. Immediately, he sends out a broadcast to warn of Israeli retaliation and to flee the country. Which is promptly ignored because 90% of Syrians hate him because of the Civil War incident. This is the same Assad that gassed his own people, so they won't listen to this dictator. Assad prepares a motorcade to flee the country, he isn't staying around to be in the midst of complete annihilation! September 17, 2024 is known as the day the Middle East changed forever.

* * *

 **Syrian Front: September 24, 2024**

In an undisclosed military base, the Corona company is beginning counterintelligence operations against the Israelis. It's going to be extremely difficult for Syria alone to eradicate the Jewish state. Since they can fight off three countries at once!

"ما الذكاء الذي لديك يا (فارس) ؟" (What intelligence do you have, Faris?)

"خمسه ديفيد الرافعات. ثلاثه أقامه في القدس وبيت لحم والناصرة. (Five David's Slings, Three in Jerusalem, Bethlehem and Nazareth)

"تلك السوبر المضادة لأجواء سيجعل قوتنا الجوية عديمه الفائدة!" (Those super anti-airs will make our Air Force useless!)

"هجوم مباشر ؟" (Direct attack?)

"لديهم تكنولوجيا متفوقة و krav maga. القيام بذلك سيكون انتحارا" (They have superior technology and Krav Maga. Doing so would be suicide!)

…

"لماذا هاجمهم جنرال غادي ؟ انه يعرف مدي خطورتها" (Why did general Ghadi attack them? He knows how dangerous they are)

"ربما لمحاولة القضاء عليها ؟" (Maybe to eradicate them)

"سبع محاولات ، العرب يموتون" (Seven tries, Arabs die)

"لا أريد ان أكون هنا. كان لدي عائله للاعتناء بها في حمص" (I don't want to be here. I have a family to take care of in Homs)

"من هم؟" (Who are they?)

"زوجتي ، فاتن وابني حكيم" (My wife, Fatina, and my son, Hakim)

"عندما انتهت الحرب ، وأمل ان نراهم مره أخرى" (When the war ends, I hope to see them again)

Suddenly, their commanding officer arrives and tells them to evacuate. There's a transport copter waiting. The Israeli army have breached Syria's border and are now about 320 kilometers into Syria. They have only about one hour before they find the base! After salvaging whatever they could, the entire company abandons the location. A Syrian ground force consisting of infantry, medium tanks and a few mobile artilleries. They manage to push the Israelis back, but have incurred quite a few losses. The CO laments…

"غادي ماذا كنت المطاوع ؟" (Ghadi, what have you wrought?)

The war gets the Lebanese government's attention and they decide to help Syria lay waste to Israel! Once they start attacking from Israel's North side, this inspires Hamas and Hezbollah to unleash a Fourth Intifada against the oppressive Jews! Now it's four against one! (Technically three, the Golan Heights/Gaza Strip make up one Palestine State together.) With all of the ensuing chaos, some nationalistic Palestinians decide to help the Arab nations by sabotaging Israeli equipment. Despite warnings that they will be shot, they did so anyway, which the PLO uses as anti-Israel propaganda to motivate the other Arab countries to continue to destroy Israel!

* * *

 **Lebanese Front: October 11, 2024**

The Blood Scimitar regiment is preparing to mount an offensive in the Golan Heights to attack Israel from the inside out!

"من واجبنا ان نحرر الفلسطينيين من اليهود الأشرار!" (It is our duty to liberate the Palestinians from the evil Jews!)

"ولكن كم من الأرواح اللبنانية تستحق كم من الأرواح الفلسطينية ؟" (How many Lebanese are we willing to sacrifice for the Palestinians?)

"لا يوجد سعر كبير جدا!" (No price is too great!)

"هل جننت يا (غابرييل) ؟" (Are you crazy, Jibril?)

"أين شرفك يا (قاسم) ؟" (Where's your honor, Kasim?)

"انا أفضل التضحية من أجل شعبي وبلدي ، وليس لأجل آخر" (I prefer to sacrifice for my country and my people, and not for another's)

"فأنت خائن لشعبنا" (You are a traitor to our people)

Jibril then spots a David's Sling at the outskirts of the Golan Heights.

"ساكون بطلا للامه العربية!" (I'll be a hero of the Arabic Nation!)

"الله أكبر!" (Allahu Akbar!)

With that, he unleashed a whirlwind of carnage and takes out the guards! He then sets a whole bunch of explosives and arms his suicide vest!

"!إلى جنه" (To heaven!)

All of the explosives go off, taking out the massive defense system! Jibril instantly blows up and meets his seventy-two virgins. Kasim falls back and tries to rescue his comrades.

"سيتم تجاوزنا قريبا! تراجع!" (We'll be overrun soon, back off!)

Back at debriefing, all of his comrades thank him for saving their lives, but their CO yells at him and orders him outside.

"هذا هو ما يستحقه الخونة" (This is what traitors deserve)

He takes out a scimitar and swiftly beheads him in front of everyone.

"هذا ما يحدث لجبناء. أتوقع منكم جميعا ان تموتوا بشرف لتحرير حلفائنا"(This is what happens to cowards. I expect all of you to die to liberate our allies.)

With that the regiment is at ease…

* * *

With all of the fighting, Israel begs Egypt for help, but since the jihadists have destroyed some of their military bases, their hands are tied. Next the beg Jordan for help. They agree, but this brings two major players into the war, Iraq and Iran. Iran doesn't really like the Arabs, but they hate Israel more. And Iraq is one of the more technologically advanced nations in the Middle East, thanks to the US leaving some fancy toys for them to play with. With five different nations, Iran drafts the Israel Eradication Declaration, which allows the five countries to use other countries to attack Israel. All five members sign and it looks like the Israel-Jordan alliance is in dire straits.

During a skirmish between Israel and Syria, Israel launched artillery strikes at them. They managed to hit, by sheer dumb luck, Assad's motorcade, killing him instantly. The Syrian media broadcasted this and a former US senator couldn't resist sending a picture straight out of 4chan. It was a picture of that dentist killing Cecil the lion, but with the Syrian flag superimposed onto Cecil's head and the Star of David superimposed onto the dentist's head. This infuriated the Syrians and made them fight even harder in the war!

The Iraqis launch operation Arid Storm (Their version of the US Desert Storm) against Jordan, while Iran launches a fleet of shoddy aircraft, starting Operation: Flaming Crescent. Jordan shoots down fifty Iranian planes while five hundred more flyby! There's too many of them!

* * *

 **Jordanian Front: November 10, 2024**

The Omega battalion is making their last stand at Amman, Jordan's capital, but with it being a three on one battle, it's only a matter of time before Jordan falls…

"نحن نتعرض للقصف من جميع الجهات!" (We're being bombarded from all sides!)

"سوريا من الشمال والعراق من الشمال الشرقي والقوات الجوية الايرانيه من الشرق" (Syria from the north, Iraq from the northeast and Iran's Air Force from the east)

"لقد فقدنا الاتصال مع جميع القواعد الأخرى!" (We've lost contact will all other bases!)

The distant cries of Allahu Akbar are heard in the distance…

"يجب ان تكون سيادتنا مستقيمة!" (Our sovereignty must be protected!)

"لست متاكدا كم من الوقت يمكننا الصمود ، مكارم" (I'm not sure how long we can hold out, Makarim)

"قتل رشيد بغاره جوية ايرانيه" (Rashid was just killed in an Iranian airstrike!)

"نحن الأردن الأمل الأخير ، ونحن نقاتل حتى النهاية!" (We our Jordan's last hope, we fight to the end!)

"يجب علينا ان لا كسر! إسرائيل ستدمر إذا سقطنا!" (We must not break, Israel will be destroyed if we fall!)

"للأردن!" (For Jordan!)

* * *

That was the last transmission. Within minutes, Amman was captured by Syrian troops. Jordan has fallen. With Jordan destroyed, it's six against one! The Syrians launch a joint final operation. العملية: عندما فواصل النهار (Operation: When Day Breaks) It's a super offensive to eradicate all remaining Israeli forces. After several weeks of laying waste to the area, and heavy casualties, they manage to finally destroy Israel.

The total military casualties between the Arab Coalition (Iran, Iraq, Lebanon, Syria, Palestine) was 36.75 million people, and the total military casualties between the Israel-Jordan-Egypt Alliance was approximately 12.2 million people, with 8.53 of those was casualties being Israel. Add about 49 million civilian casualties between all countries involved and we have a death count of 97.95 million people, Making this war even deadlier than **WORLD WAR TWO**! With the desolation of both Israel and Jordan, the Arab league drafted an official end to the great war.

The Jerusalem Armistice states that all former Israeli land is now given to Palestine. The Arab League voted near unanimously to recognize Palestine as a country. Egypt was the only member who voted against it, having known about the jihad plot from some of the Muslim Brotherhood members they captured. The exception is the Golan Heights, which is to be given to Lebanon for their role in the Palestinian's liberation. All Jews that weren't killed in the war must be expunged from the new Arab state, with all Arab nations swearing to not kill them if they leave. Iraq and Syria take half of the destroyed Jordan and have expanded into the Lesser Assyrian Empire and Greater Iraq, respectively. The other nations have agreed to bolster Iran's military and replace the old junk they have with slightly more modern weapons as a reward for helping them. The armistice was ratified on January 1, 2025.

* * *

"دعوانا نخلق الشرق الأوسط الجديد" (Let us create a new Middle East)

All Arab League members, sans Egypt, leave.

"لا أستطيع ان ادعمهم..." (I can't support them…)

Egypt leaves a note of resignation on the chairman's desk, and leaves the assembly hall.

The Arabs have finally liberated Palestine…what did it cost?

…Everything.


	4. Lock And Key

**"We elected a new leader. Someone who's considered to be empowering. A strong, powerful, independent, transgender black woman...Michelle Obama!"-Glenn**

 **Arc: Twenty Thirty-Five**

* * *

"I am proud to announce the forty eighth president of the United States and the first female president…"

* * *

Michelle Obama!

The Democrats erupt into a raucous fit of applause, as they propagate one of the great moral victories of our time. They elected a strong, independent, possibly transgender (but that's just conspiracy theory nonsense), African American woman to be the head of the United States!

How did this happen?

Well, it all started out with the liberal hive mind begging one of their pupae to infiltrate the government, and just like a Cordyceps fungus, they infect the humans with mind hijacking sporangia that will turn them into mindless screechers that get triggered by the slightest sound, just like in The Last of Us! Just replace malevolent spores with liberal propaganda and it's pretty much the same thing!

Since they hailed Barack Hussein Obama as the second coming of Muhammad (peace be unto him and his family), it seemed like a lock to have another Obama as their champion! Since Barack already served his two terms, the liberal elites begged Michelle to run for president, only one problem…

She doesn't want to run.

* * *

But everyone from centrists to socialists begged her and wouldn't stop pestering her. They even went so far as to beg their former messiah to convince his wife to run. So, she did to silence the voices of the legion. Despite Michelle running on a solid platform (fix the education system, upgrade healthcare, restructure welfare), the Neosocialist Democratic party doesn't care about the issues. They just want a puppet ruler to push their degenerating agendas. And Michelle Obama was ensnared by her party's trap.

No matter how hard the opposition fought, it would not matter, because they would do anything to elect their political pawn. Up to and including mudslinging, voter fraud, as well as a media blitz that ruined the lives of the opposition. Michelle even called them out on it, but they feigned their promise to change, because once she's elected.

They'll make sure nothing is the same anymore.

The elites even chose one of the worst vice presidents of all time. This choice was so bad that most of America was convinced the Democrats were actively trying to ruin America by this point. Even **CHUCK SCHUMER** , one of the liberals' greatest allies, said this was, and I quote "One of the worst decisions America has ever made since advocating for Trump's border wall."

What was this egregious sin?

They chose Amy Schumer to be Michelle Obama's vice president.

Yes, the same Amy Schumer that constantly makes vulgar jokes about her vagina, is now the second most powerful person in America. The liberals chose her because she's a member of the Trump resistance, and not because of the asymptotal microcosm of political knowledge she has. She is also cousins with senator Schumer, so that may have helped…

May god help us all.

But wait, there's more!

* * *

In the middle of 2019, Trump finally sent out his own special prosecutor to investigate Hillary Clinton. With FBI hackers, they managed to recover 17,000 of the 33,000 deleted emails on Hillary's server, with some of the most damning evidence against her crimes, it's all there. The blacklist of women that had sex with Bill, the hitlist of anyone looking into the DNC and the Clinton Foundation, as well as a deal she made with Libyan terrorist group Ansar-Al-Sharia in the highly coordinated Benghazi attack that killed four Americans! This is treason of the highest order!

Long story short, with this mountain of evidence, they indict and convict Hillary Rodham Clinton of high treason and at least 24 counts of murder and 10 counts of harassment. She was to be executed for her abetting in the Benghazi incident, but she's so old that she'll die from old age anyway, so they sentence her to the newly built Tamms Correctional Center 2 super maximum-security prison in Chicago, Illinois for the rest of her life. She's so dangerous, the prison had to classify her as being on the same level as a cartel leader or mafia boss!

The liberals can't let this miscarriage of justice go on (despite the fact there is a mountain of evidence implicating her in various crimes). This must be that evil Trump bullying a poor old woman (Even though this is a Salem witch trial that caught an actual witch). They must oppose anything that Trump does, he is the Antichrist! A group of 1000 loony leftists plan to break into the prison and rescue Hillary! Those liberals have lost their mind, as TCC2 is about as hard to escape as HMP Irongate (which was based of off ALCATRAZ) and Shankton State Penitentiary combined. Oh, and the guards have a "kill on sight" order to anyone retarded enough to try and escape/free a dangerous felon.

Even with tower snipers and 100 guards armed with riot control batons, the sheer number of them overwhelms the guards, about 80 leftists die from being shot by snipers both in and out, but they did manage to kill the guard that held Hillary Clinton's jail key. They free her and escape! But now there's a nationwide manhunt for the extremely dangerous criminal! Just as the liberals help their heroine escape, so to do they help her vanish into the night.

Hillary was never found again until her death later this year. She was 84 years old and died from severe neurological damage caused by a brain tumor, as well as a fall caused by late stage Parkinson's disease.


	5. Trouble In Paradise

**Arc: Twenty Thirty-Five**

* * *

But what happened to Trump, I hear all of you asking. Well after he was banished forever from the United States of America at the start of 2021, he is now on the micronation of Nauru, an 8.11 square mile country that is home to the greatest obesity epidemic on Earth. The island is also sinking due to the overmining of the phosphate in the area. If something isn't done soon, Nauru will become Fatlantis! It seems like there's trouble in paradise, and Donald J Trump is there to save them!

Or not…

Since everyone has seen the shitshow that was the 45th president's term, almost everyone hates him! If Trump wants to help the islanders, he'll need both the permission of the Nauruan government (which isn't a problem, they'll take all the help they can get to win against the battle against morbid obesity and the plethora of diseases that accompany them) as well as the Australian government.

You see, Nauru is 4494 kilometres away from Australia and because of the closeness in proximity (it's slightly farther away than New Zealand is to Australia) as well as being the country that gives Nauruans the most aid, Trump will need both government's approval, and with him and former prime minister Malcom Turnbull mocking each other, as well as 66% of the Australian people declaring him the next big threat to Australia since Russell Crowe, it's unlikely that Trump can do much of anything.

Still, he tries to help them by funding projects like gyms (for them to exercise), fisheries and hatcheries (so they can start to harvest their own food) as well as petitioning the government to enact a re-fertilization act (to make more farmland for agricultural purposes.) The Nauruan government agrees while the Australian government calls Trump out.

"'Ello, what are you doing, you gormless muppet? Tryin' to butter up to the islanders? We won't let a bloody wanker like you try and ruin the island that both of us are trying to salvage, so go do us all a favor and bugger off and die, you piece of cancer!"

That was Malcom Turnbull's response to Trump trying to do some good. Despite Trump's best efforts it appears even Australia is stonewalling his ideas, and he isn't even president anymore! Trump is going to eat some fast food now. Well it seems like that's all for this little world building update, so I guess next time, we finally see how the Loud sisters will adapt to this neosocial globalist world… well until then…

* * *

[A deafening warning siren is heard]

[Eleven missiles fly over the horizon]

[All of them hit their singularity…]

Бреакинг нещс: елевен нуцлар мисслес хаве аннихилатед тхе цитиес оф Калининград, Мосцощ, Самара, Ыекатерринбург, Омск, Новосибирск, Иркустук, Цхита, Владивосток, Среднеколымск анд Петропавлоск-Камчатскы. Оур нуцлеар дефенсе сыстемс хаве беен црипплед ин тхе аттацкс. Тхе деструцтион оф Руссиан цивилизатион ис ат ханд.

И хопе Ыоу гот щхат ыоу щантед: Унитед Стаес…

The news broadcast ends, signaling the beginning of a new era…


	6. Twenty Thirty-Five

**Arc: Twenty Thirty-Five**

* * *

We are treated to a lost footage tape, telling us what happened. The tape's date is December 20, 2035.

"Hi, greetings, hello everyone, uh… my name is Glenn and although you might not be able to tell right now, I am actually, um… I am actually…the last conservative alive on this entire planet, at least to my own knowledge. Current year? It is now 2035 and the progressive left have officially taken over not only the entire world but the entire universe as well. It's actually one of the many reasons why NASA's space exploration program is being relaunched so we can rocket back to the moon to tear down the American flag we left up there to replace it with a gay flag. Now times have drastically changed and it is to my belief that many conservatives are currently in hiding. So, I thought I would make this video for any other conservatives out there who are currently hiding, so they can be kept up to date with how our world has drastically changed now that liberals rule the world."

The scene flashbacks to 2032, with Glenn's voiceover accompanying it.

"We can go ahead and start with how our own country has changed, the United States of America, or USA for short; Only it's no longer called the USA. It's been renamed to the North Inclusive Gays Granting Effective Rights or for short it would be Ni-Ooh…oh. Oh, ok, well; I would consider anonymously bringing attention to this issue to kind of troll some of the liberals, but I would be a little bit scared they would freak out and end up nuking our own country."

"Once Donald Trump was impeached and exiled onto a small island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean in early 2019 (he was close, it was actually late 2020); We elected a new leader, someone who's considered to be empowering; A strong, powerful, independent, transgender black woman, Michelle Obama, and for our vice president, we now have Amy Schumer."

"One of the first laws that was passed under queen Michelle was a law making it illegal to not find women funny. In fact, now if a woman tells a joke and you do not laugh at her joke, then you'll be forced to pay her child support for the next three years, even if she doesn't have a child (He was wrong, it's actually you have to pay her alimony for three years, even if you never married her); However, you'd most likely know if she had one because public breastfeeding is now totally a thing."

We cut away from Glenn's video to see how the liberal hive minds' new feminist law, known as the Schadenfreude Schism, effects the new neosocial society.

* * *

"Hey guys, I just found some awesome YouTube channel that appreciates my brand of observational and pedantic wordplay humor."

"Really, Lu? Who is it?"

"If I remember right, his YouTube username is Chuggaaconroy. He about 2.4 million subscribers. His channel consists of him playing video games and overanalyzing, as well as 100% completing them. With a dollop of brevity in between to break up the pace."

"What, you still watch video games? Grow up, Luan!"

"I watch it for the puns."

"His puns are so bad they make me want to die."

"Maybe you should watch his Kirby's Epic Yarn playthrough for a behind the seams look at how much work went into that series."

"Was that a joke? It was so funny I forgot to laugh…oh wait?! It wasn't, that joke's terrible. No wonder you and Emile would get along well!"

Suddenly, an ANTIFA member approaches the two. Luan is prepared to fight the socialist, as she, like many others have seen mobs of them beating up anyone they deem Nazis (even though, now, they ARE the Nazis).

"You, cis white scum. Laugh at the woman's joke."

"No."

"Maybe you didn't hear me, laugh or pay the price."

"No."

Luan attempts to break them up.

"No, there isn't anything wrong here, sir."

"Oh, I see a great injustice here."

He turns to Luan's colleague.

"Laugh or you'll be forced to pay her alimony for three years."

"Alimony? I wouldn't marry her!"

"Alright, you've been served. Pay up. 15% of your paycheck should do nicely."

"No way!"

"It's quite alright, he doesn't need to owe me anything!"

"We're just protecting you citizen, now as for you…"

The ANTIFA member gives a swift judo chop to Luan's colleague's head, knocking him out, he then takes him away.

"Not to worry, we'll make sure you'll get compensated for your emotional distress."

"But I'm not offended!"

The ANTIFA member ignores her and sends her colleague to a reeducation camp.

* * *

Back to Glenn…

"Couple other major feminist advancements was the removal of the office air conditioning and to make up for the apparent wage gap that went on for so many years, women are now payed 77% more than everyone else within their jobs. It's also illegal to not hire women."

Well, unfortunately for Luan, 77% of 0 is still 0…

"Possibly one of the biggest laws that was passed under the Michelle Obama administration was making it a federal offense to misgender anyone."

In fact, the problem is so bad in the cesspool formerly known as California, that the amount of people in prison for misgendering someone is an incomprehensible 31 times higher than all other crimes combined! It has gotten so bad that the New California Republic has had to cull the prison population to make room for more inmates. California is now literally built by the bones and blood of its own people. But can we really expect any more from the place that sucks knowledge from Scott Weiner's dick and contracted AIDS from it, the place that banned plastic straws, the place that taxed old text messages and the place where there are more degenerates than a Walmart supercenter? No, this is just an ordinary day in the urban wastelands of California.

And the people who misgender, even by accident are treated as worse than mass murderers, serial rapists and pedophiles. They are even worse than prison bitches. The lowest of the low, and the scum of the Earth that deserve an eternity in Hell.

"Um, so now that the liberals rule everything, they no longer have to hide their blatant hatred for straight, white men. Only we aren't called straight, white men anymore. We are now labeled "privileged penis crackers" and hundreds of thousands of privileged penis crackers are now rounded up against their will and forced to pick cotton to punish them for what they did to the black people so many years ago."

"After the PPCs have finished picking cotton all day long in the hot sun, they are loaded onto a ship where they then spend the night; The only thing is, the ship doesn't even go anywhere; It just kind of sits there; But the liberals who now rule believe that the white men must be punished."

* * *

It's way worse than what Glenn described. 80% of all cis, white men that aren't ridden with white guilt or are working with ANTIFA are rounded up on the slave ship recreations after working the cotton fields all day. Many of these ships were made to be as historically accurate as possible and even had built in wrought iron chains to prevent the white man from escaping. The black crew had the slave chain keys and released them for the next cotton-picking day. The whites were brutally whipped and tortured by their black slavers. As many as 750 PPCs were loaded onto a ship with a capacity of 200-500. There was rats and filth and disease all over. It's like each ship had the bubonic plague in it. People suffocated and died due to the over cramping. On rare occasions, the ships would sail to Africa, but on the way there, the ship would be scuttled, killing all the PPCs and sending them to a watery grave (the black crewmen escape with lifeboats and were rescued by the liberals).

The other 18%? Well, in Nineteen Eighty-Four, INGSOC had the term goodsex, which was the use of sex solely to bear offspring. The liberals have an equally dystopian view called nosex. It's exactly what it means. A form of population and happiness control, nosex promotes pure abstinence to slowly kill off the population, which is what the liberals want, so that they can retain their power forever. To prevent the extinction of the human species, a select group of men were put into "The Milking Fields", a group of HFFs (human fertilization farms), where they are treated like livestock. The human fertilization farm works like this. The Udders (men) are supposed to inseminate what are known as Incubators (women). The incubators rotate out to allow for the production for more offspring. Once a child is born, the Incubator has sole decision on whether to keep or kill it. In this liberal society, a matriarchal democracy has been instated which gives women absolute power. As such, abortion is not only legal, but it is encouraged. If they child is a boy, they are either drafted to be a new Udder or our taken care of by the Incubator until the age of ten, where they are sent to the cotton fields if they are a PPC, or integrated into society if a minority. Udders are considered to be operable once they have a penis. Since female scientists know about something called a "refractory period" that men have after sex, there are 30 minute "recharge" designations so they can fertilize another one. If they are infertile or too old, they are executed and a new Udder is chosen to replace them. If the child is a girl, they are completely fine. Some egalitarians protest the inhumane misandry but are completely ignored by the liberal leaders. As a bonus, an egalitarian woman scientist published some disturbing findings in which 90% of all boys are aborted/killed by Incubators. The liberals' response is to celebrate the female victory over the patriarchy. Basically, it's a reverse Handmaid's Tale.

Actual sex is illegal and any man/woman pair caught will be executed. Homosexual pairs are ok, since they can't have children. If this seems like doublethink, since the LGBTXYZ+ can pleasure each other, that's because it is. Lesbian sex is a doublethink within a doublethink (a quadruplethink?). Because on the one hand it's female empowerment, but on the other, it's a woman dominating another woman, and the liberal brains can't process this logic error. It also makes lesbian porn, which everyone in the new country loves…

Masturbation is illegal for men, and any male caught jacking themselves off will be publicly castrated in front of everyone. Female masturbation is legal however and is totally hot (especially if they use a vibrator), but it also exposes the left's gynephilia. Enough about sex, back to Glenn's video.

* * *

"Another thing that's changed is cis white men are now no longer allowed to go to school, as an education would put them over their permitted privilege limit, forcing them to be executed. The only thing, the privileged penis crackers are slowly but surely starting to get smarter. And some of them are even claiming to be one of the 876,469 genders (there is actually to infinity and beyond genders) just so that they can get out from the slave labor, and some are even running for office, as it is now illegal to run for office unless you are a minority (the whites just need to wait 25 more years when black people become the new majority race)."

"Another major change that's happened is the change in transportation. Let me show you what I mean. So, here's a photo of your standard bus in 2017, and here's a photo you your standard bus now (shows same picture, but with the Toyota and Prius logos on it)."

"The black people in this country, which are no longer referred to as black people; They now go by "beautiful brown colors" or BBCs for short. They became increasingly triggered by white people and increasingly fearful of white people. Because of this, laws were immediately passed, giving black people their own private spaces, their own water fountains, their own places to sit in movie theaters and the Prius bus and even their own park benches (Because it's not segregation when BBCs do it). Safe spaces are also now provided on every single street corner, which are only available for minorities which include BBCs, women, genderqueer people, you get the point."

"Finally, we removed our old economic system. And this word is now considered hate speech, but I think I can say it. It's…uh…capitalism."

"Government now provides for everyone. They've raised the minimum wage to $50 dollars an hour, they now ration three rice cakes a day for everyone (not true, you can still get soup and bread, as well as trying to scavenge for leftovers just like in This War of Mine. You can also just buy some stuff, because unlike other communist regimes, the stores are stocked as soon as they run out, just watch out for the rabid shoppers). And they even provide healthcare for everyone. However, I believe personally, that the healthcare needs serious, serious work. Just the other day I was walking downtown, when I saw a man get attacked and left for dead where no one was able to help him; And you might be wondering why I didn't call the police, but that's because the police have been melted, along with our guns. And the poor man was left to die there, downtown, right under the Linda Sarsour statue. Oh, and that's another big thing that's changed. Pretty much every single statue was eventually deemed as racist and has since been torn down. Anyways in the early 2020s, Mount Rushmore was actually blown up and replaced with a new and inclusive Mount Rushmore. Take a look at what I mean. We have Elizabeth Warren, Caitlyn Jenner, Beyoncé and Hillary Clinton. Now that's what the USA, or the North Inclusive Gays Granting Effective Rights looks like now, but the entire world is different as well. Let me show you what I mean."

The liberals have hired members of the Black Lives Matter movement to be a police hunting death squad, as well as monitoring their BCC (blue concentration camps) wherein they will enact a Final Solution esque mass execution of police officers. All guns in the US were confiscated and destroyed, The NRA and all gun ranges were torn down, and the second amendment was completely repealed!

* * *

"First, I want to take you to Mexico, take a look (picture of a slum). Now you may notice it looks completely abandoned, and that's because it is. All the Mexicans came here. Now we can go ahead and take a look at Europe-"

The video becomes heavily corrupted at this point. Maybe Lisa could fix it?

And about the Mexicans coming here. Well, the liberals got about 200 people armed with several grenades and started pulling a Papers Please and blowing up the Great Wall of Trump with them, allowing a massive swath of over 57,000 Central American migrants to rush into the country, just like the Kolechians invading the Arztotskan border town of Grestin on December 24, 1982. Some of those people are blatant drug pushers, rapists, murders, gang members and everything! The liberals don't care because of their inclusivity policy, which allowed the Central American terrorist group "Los Malos Hombres" (Spanish: Los Hombres Malos) to set up operations in Texas. Consisting of the most wretched hive of scum and villainy south of the border, it hosts El Salvadorian mass murderers, Guatemalan serial rapists, Honduran drug dealers, as well as several cartels and gangs. Most members are from those three countries, but there is at least one person from every South American and Central American country in the group. They even include women, despite the name. The liberals don't even care that Los Malos Hombres are eradicating Texas right now! Trump was right and now the liberals have brought crime, drugs, rapists and some migrants, they assume, are good people.

"I hope this short informational video has helped other conservatives in hiding understand the way this world has operated nowadays. I do have good news however, I've heard that some people are secretly working on a new escape route for the privileged penis crackers and for the conservatives, to hopefully find somewhere safe. I believe it was called the Underground Railroad. So, hopefully that gets built soon and we can find a way to escape. Thank you everyone for watching…"

 ***Knock, knock, knock, knock!**

 ***Knock, knock, knock, knock!**

"They found me…"

The video ends.

* * *

We cut back to 2032, where we see that the NIGGER is now a surveillance state, with all social media now being run by liberals. And now the anti-white Twitter is now known as the leftist 4chan. There are no white people on Twitter to make it a safe space for the BBCs. There are several wrongthink camps to reeducate/indoctrinate conservatives. Like Glenn/Hunter says, the Underground Railroad is being expanded into all of the states (except Hawaii). But now, since the mass executions of all the police, ANTIFA has now become a federal militia to replace the dead cops. An ANTIFA tech made a program to kill fascists known as the Sulita Petru program. Meaning "Impaler" in Romanian, this internet program would rain unholy death to fascists! They got the idea from a horror website. It was object 2578, they believe. When they tested it, the building they were in was annihilated, with them in it, so the project was terminated. Not only that, each state has its own secret police known as Полиция под прикрытием, that act like the Gestapo back in the '40s. These people are collectively known as "Ghosts" and rat people out to ANTIFA. ANTIFA has all groups listed on their site. No one knows who the members are. The 50 groups are:

HMRG (His Majesty's Royal Guard)  
Diabetic Destructors  
Anomalous Attackers  
Sweet Peaches  
Crust Breakers  
Old Guard  
Light of The Bush  
The Pruners  
Hypocrite's Delight  
Firelockers  
Exceptional Elitists  
Risen Again  
Pintsized Powerhouses  
Sanding Down  
The Slaughterhouse  
Sixteen Hz Musicians  
The Paulverizers  
Creole Spices  
Bane of Yellow  
Low Riders  
Fuck Cops  
Incesting You  
Liberal Eye  
Silver Archon  
Nine Shots  
Elder Branches  
Spacetime Cesspool  
Bigger and Better  
Mind Flayers  
Cheesed Off  
Silicon Knights  
Subzero Snowflakes  
Logic Falls  
Whirlwind of Emotions  
Traitor Slayers  
Death Dealers  
Snow Monsters  
Smokescreen Puffs  
Natural Splendor  
Buffalo Roam  
Cult of Globalism  
Needle and My Eye  
Potato Famine  
The Equalizer  
Dead Water  
Gridiron Gauntlets  
Diversification  
Heat Strikers  
Socialist Supers  
Rings of Fire

They only need to worry about group 26, the Elder Branches, since the Louds are in Michigan. Still, who can you trust? Next time, we see Lynn and Leni attempt to traverse this brave new world.


	7. Of Fat And Fury

**Arc: Twenty Thirty-Five**

* * *

We see one of our heroines get ready for another mundane day in the oppressive totalitarian globalist state of the NIGGER. Our now 32-year-old protagonist gets her CSIC (country sponsored identification card) and prepares to head off to her job as a fitness trainer at her gymnasium (don't worry, she saw one of her younger siblings watch that SpongeBob episode where Larry the Lobster opened his own gym; As a result, she hired an Argentinian man named Ignacio to deal with the bureaucratic side of things (He's like a machine when processing those paper works!)) Regardless, she heads to her gym, which has a permitted privilege limit of 4500.

Oh yeah, here's how the permitted privilege limit (PPL) system works. The NIGGER issues ID cards to everyone in the country (yes, all 356 million people). The point scale goes between 0 to 5000. The higher the number, the less secure the area is. You get points by being privileged or otherwise doing things that boost your privilege. Being a privileged penis cracker automatically starts you at 1500 points. If a PPC gets a university education, it grants them 10,000 PPL points! And, just like what Hunter said, will be executed because their privilege is so high. Any number above 5000 is grounds for execution. Criticizing the liberal overlords will give you a variable amount of points. Using a straw in California grants you 1000 PPL, while misgendering someone in California will grant you 15,000 PPL. Of course, PPCs allied with the liberals have master codes which bypass everything and hacks their PPL to 0. A McDonalds has a PPL security of 5000, any sad sack can enter there, while a military base has a PPL of 1000. Silicon Valley has a PPL security of 100, so don't think of trying to infiltrate Big Sister, since white people start with a PPL of 500 at minimum! Where did the liberals come up with this stuff? Because it seems like they got this from a Pokémon movie…

Oh, wait…

* * *

It's exactly like in the movie, as you need those cards to access the many vending machine within the country. Bread lines, soup kitchens and the onigiri dispenser don't have security (as the liberals believe food is a human right), the liberals are aware of the coming food crisis, and have commissioned their top scientists to transmogrify the hydrogen molecules in the atmosphere into food to solve world hunger. But they haven't made much progress on that yet…

Even though the minimum wage was raised to $50 dollars an hour. That means sweet fuck all, since the liberals abolished currency. Now that these ID cards exist, there can't be hyperinflation if there's no currency to hyperinflate.

The liberal overlords got the idea from the world's number one superpower, China. China has implemented a social credit system, which our liberal overlords stole. New York leftists have even dedicated a shrine to God Emperor Xi Jinping for this genius idea.

* * *

Back to Lynn, she's just about to start the day when she sees her mortal enemies, the WHALEs. The weight hardening adipose lethargic entropy consists of members of the fat acceptance movement. These guys also police the state like ANTIFA, but just like their lives, have failed horribly. These guys are so fat, they cause potholes everywhere they walk. You can easily outrun them if they try to chase after you. And them trying to stab you is way too easy to dodge and burns about 20000 kilocalories just moving their disgustingly flabby arms, which tires them out almost immediately. They can even die from myocardial infarctions while chasing you! The only threat these guys pose is that their carcass can fall on you and crush you to death with a gargantuan mass of blubber or they can block narrow passageways. The Naruans execrate these gluttons.

"Oh, it's you…are you going to actually try to lose some weight or are you just going to go patronize me about how there's love at every size?"

The mob screeches out an incomprehensible dialogue that sounds like "This establishment oppresses us by being lipophobic!"

"Wow, the cholesterol hasn't smothered your brain cells yet. You actually used the word lipid instead of fat."

One of them screeches like an unholy demon!

"I tried your program and I got fatter! You're a fraud!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have celebrated losing 4.5 kilograms by shoving 100 Big Macs down your gullet!"

"Hey, how'd you know about that?!"

"Look, if you want to lose the weight, fine. But don't come crying to me when you have an adipose relapse and engorge yourself on high fructose corn syrup, poly-saturated fats, and a sad blob of shame and regret."

"You're fatphobic!"

"Then go to the Heart Attack Grill and suck lard!"

She slams the door in their faces.

* * *

"Something wrong, Boss?"

"Oh, it's just WHALEs thinking I'm lipophobic."

"They are muy estupido, verdad?"

"Si, Ignacio. But I have a thick skin. I don't let those kinds of people get to me."

The day begins and we cut back to a subplot.

* * *

We see the Henry Ford Kingswood Hospital. One would think this would be like an insane asylum, but it looks more like a rehab center. Sending Lola here is the equivalent of sending Frank Morris to Center Perks. It's a bad idea…luckily for the staff of HFK hospital, Lola isn't a violent criminal (or at least, doesn't think of herself as one). Someone actually visited her, but it wasn't exactly a "pleasant" visit.

"Well, how is the queen doing in her palace?" Says the caller with malice

"Oh, it's been fine. I thought this was going to be like Shankton State Penitentiary, but this is the Center Perks life! I get to watch cable TV and am allowed a selection of DVDs that I like. I'm also allowed outside for a few periods a day."

"You lucked out…"

"Yes, I did."

"You should have been imprisoned in some godforsaken island in the UK."

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong…"

"Don't play dumb! You killed one of my best friends!"

"Oh, you mean the suave brown-haired kid that tags along with you? He's fine."

"No."

"I heard that smarmy girl that was rivals with my brother is doing well for herself now. What was her name? Molly?"

"It's Mollie, and you have no idea who I'm talking about, do you?"

"Don't tell me it's the ugly red-haired kid with the 6-pack."

"LINCOLN! I'm talking about Lincoln Loud! The guy you brutally tortured/murdered fifteen years ago! YOUR BROTHER! You posted the crime scene to the Democrats!"

"But I…"

"I hope your little attention-seeking stunt will crash and burn all around you!"

The woman leaves, leaving Lola to wonder what just happened.

"Why was she so mad? She's not one of the people Linc said he was friends with, in fact, all of his friends are boys! There's Clyde, Rusty, Liam and Zach. Was there something else going on between her and my brother…?"

* * *

Back to Lynn, she and her class have just finished their workout when Leni arrives on the scene.

"Sis, some creepy people wearing red and black are chasing after me and I don't know why!"

"Sigh, alright. I'll help you, but why me?"

"You were the closest."

"Ignacio, lock up the gym, I have something to do."

"Si, senorita Loud."

All of the patrons leave while Ignacio closes up. Once outside, the two sisters see a mob of about 100 ANTIFA members wielding all manner of weapons. Broken bottles, bats with nails in them as well as knives taken straight out of CSGO. Luckily, Lynn is a living weapon and a self defense master, but…100 vs 1 hardly seems fair.

"Lynn, we have a warrant out for your sister. If she'd just surrender peacefully, we can resolve this issue without incident."

"My sister is not a criminal!"

"Our Ghosts in Illinois, Gamma-3, codename: "Fuck Cops", have told the Elder Branches about some white supremacist comments that your sister sent. See, here it is.

The ANTIFA member hands Lynn a phone. The tweet reads.

"I believe that all life should be cherished on this planet."

Lynn has a confused look on her face.

"Uh, I see nothing about white supremacy in this tweet."

The ANTIFA member explains.

"You see, she said "all life", that includes white people. Anything acknowledging white people is white supremacy."

"Have you taken too many rocks to the head during your protests?"

"I'm touched that you care so much for my safety, Lynn. But no. This tweet triggered the BBCs in Illinois, especially Chicago."

"So, it's a race issue, then?"

"Yes. Now hand her over."

Lynn gets an idea.

"Oh, but don't you see? The Illinoisans are the racist ones. See, Leni was just trying to promote multiculturalism. White people also have their own culture. Tell me, is Gamma-3 made up of former Black Lives Matter members?"

"Well, yes…but…"

"BBCs can't be racist? That is doublethink in of itself. There are many videos on the Internet that show BBCs hating white people."

…

* * *

"You bring up a good point, Lynn. We'll look into this for you."

Another ANTIFA member shoves him to the side.

"Unlike my idiot coworker, I have no brain cells for reverse psychology to work! Surrender Leni to us or we'll arrest you too!"

Unfortunately, while Lynn has gotten smarter over the years, most of society has gotten stupider. The self-proclaimed village idiot is right. Trying to talk them out of this won't work, there is only one option…

Lynn nods at Leni and she runs off.

"She's escaping! After her!"

…

"I won't let you harm my sister."

"Then it's treason! Capture her!"

A flashy montage shows Lynn fighting off ANTIFA, stealing some of their weapons and killing other ANTIFA with them. She manages to kill about seventy of them before being captured.

We see that Leni has run about five kilometers and thinks that she's escaped, but then…!

FREEZE!

* * *

She's surrounded by twenty ANTIFA members. She puts up no resistance as ANTIFA take her away while a Papers Please death ending plays.

"You have been arrested for conspiring with a known terrorist."

"The penalty is forced reeducation."

"Your sister is to be executed tonight."

"Your family will not be harmed."

"Glory to New Kolechia."

* * *

During her forced reeducation, a man visits her. A very familiar man. He talks to the ANTIFA guard. After saying something, he approaches Leni.

"You're free to go."

"Who are you?"

"Someone who's going to help you. I'm making you my protégé. ANTIFA and their Ghost groups won't be able to touch you."

"Why?"

"The world needs "policemen", and I plan on making you the first one. As you see, ANTIFA aren't exactly the policing type."

…

Leni and the man leave the compound.

* * *

Back to Lola's subplot, another man comes over and visits her.

"Lola, it's time for you to leave this place."

"Why would I want to leave?"

"Because we need a person with your particular set of skills."

"I'm flattered, sir; But…"

"You'll be the darling of the Democrat party, you'll get all the attention you deserve…"

Lola thinks about this for a moment.

"You have a deal."

"Excellent. Your work starts three months from now. Train up, soldier." The elderly man adjusts his glasses, giving off an evil glint.

What are the liberals' inner machinations? Are their minds an enigma? What is their elaborate plot to continue their stranglehold on the world? Will the Loud sisters' effort even matter in this totalitarian dystopia?


	8. Festival Of Jubilance

**"Now we can go ahead and take a look at Europe; They are now a fully Muslim continent."-Glenn**

 **Arc: Rock The Casbah**

* * *

Another way the world has change brings with it the necessity for another arc. This time, we head back into the fires of Jahannam as our now 34-year-old infamous Loud sister prepares to invade the hearts and minds of the caliphate and make their heart burn brighter than a jihadist passionately shouting الله أكبر before killing off those pesky infidels in Allah's name just like Muhammad told them to do in Quran 8:12 (wait, you're saying Allah DIDN'T want us to kill the infidels, but rather try and convert them to glorious Islam, well…fuc-).

But a filthy infidel performing this…miasma of corruption known as western music surely would not be tolerated by the acolytes of Allah! Well, of course it wouldn't, that is why she is performing in several cities in Europe. For, you see. A combination of both the EU's globalization policy of not protesting the Muslim refugees as well as ISIS taking over and establishing a caliphate encompassing all of Europe. After the erection of the European Caliphate, Al-Baghdadi disbanded ISIS, claiming Allah's work is done. When questioned about destroying the west, he responded with: الغرب ؟ دعهم يدمرون أنفسهم! (Let the west destroy themselves). Thankfully, the now Muslim Europe hasn't implemented Sharia law yet. But that's why she's flying solo this time! So that if any Middle Eastern countries decide to put out an execution order on her, only she would be affected.

* * *

 **First stop: London, England, UK**

She begins singing one of her classic songs.

Dropping records on a weekly basis  
Playing shows in exotic places  
Rocking out to a cheering crowd  
Hear them screaming "Luna Loud!"

My favorite colors are platinum and gold  
Being a rock star never gets old  
My life is a dream  
A crazy rock 'n' roll dream!

You can live your life full of doubt  
Or you can do what you love and it will all work out

My life is a dream  
The greatest rock 'n' roll dream

Curiously, during the concert she was performing at, she saw a London punk rocker attending the show. Afterwards, the guy approaches her.

"Smashing cover, Luna!"

"Uh, have we met before, dude? How do you know my name?"

"Come of it, mate! It's me, your old pal, Doug Rockwell!"

"Oh, Doug…but you're not him! The Doug I knew was a slime ball with a more punchable face than Pharmabro."

"What, no? That was Martin Shkreli! He stole my identity! This is the real me!"

"Rad! So, are you a fan?"

"Of a sort, yes. Just seeing how an up and comer became internationally famous. Well, good luck!"

* * *

 **Second stop: Berlin, Germany**

This time, she does a cover of a really popular song.

It's the end of the world as know, I feel fine

That's great, it starts with an earthquake  
Birds, snakes, and aeroplanes  
Lenny Bruce is not afraid  
Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn

World serves its own needs, dummy serve your own needs  
Feed it off an aux speak, grunt, no, strength  
Ladder start to clatter with fear, fight down height  
Wire in a fire, representing seven games

A government for hire and a combat site  
Left of west and coming in a hurry  
With the furies breathing down your neck

Team by team reporters baffled, trumped, tethered, cropped  
Look at that low playing! Fine, then  
Uh oh, overflow, population, common food  
But it'll do

Save yourself, serve yourself  
World serves its own needs, listen to your heart bleed  
Dummy with the rapture and the revered and the right  
Right  
You vitriolic, patriotic, slam, fight, bright light  
Feeling pretty psyched

It's the end of the world as we know it  
It's the end of the world as we know it  
It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine

Six o'clock, TV hour  
Don't get caught in foreign towers  
Slash and burn, return  
Listen to yourself churn

Locking in, uniforming, book burning, bloodletting  
Every motive escalate  
Automotive incinerate  
Light a candle, light a votive

Step down, step down  
Watch your heel crush, crushed, uh-oh  
This means no fear cavalier  
Renegade steer clear!

A tournament, tournament, a tournament of lies  
Offer me solutions, offer me alternatives and I decline

It's the end of the world as we know it  
It's the end of the world as we know it  
It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine  
It's the end of the world as we know it

It's the end of the world as we know it  
It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine

The other night I dreamt of knives  
Continental drift divide  
Mountains sit in a line, Leonard Bernstein  
Leonid Brezhnev, Lenny Bruce and Lester Bangs  
Birthday party, cheesecake, jelly bean, boom!  
You symbiotic, patriotic, slam book neck, right?  
Right!

It's the end of the world as we know it  
It's the end of the world as we know it  
It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine  
It's the end of the world as we know it

It's the end of the world as we know it  
It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine

* * *

 **Third stop: Oslo, Norway**

I used to think that Christmas was  
About the wish list filled with stuff  
I never really needed, anyway  
But as long as we're together, it's a holiday

It's not what you get, it's what you give  
We've got the spirit, clear and loud  
Ditch the list, hug who you're with  
'Cause that's what Christmas is all about!

It's what you give, not what you get  
We've got the hard part figured out  
This year will be the best one yet  
'Cause that's what Christmas is all about!

Merry Christmas from the Louds!

* * *

 **Fourth stop: Budapest, Hungary**

Another cover, but this one resonates with everyone on a metaphysical level.

Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again,  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains

Within the sound of silence

In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone,  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp,  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night

And touched the sound of silence

And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more  
People talking without speaking,  
People hearing without listening,  
People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one dare

Disturb the sound of silence

"Fools" said I, "You do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows  
Hear my words that I might teach you,  
Take my arms that I might reach you"  
But my words like silent raindrops fell,  
And echoed

In the wells of silence

And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon God they made  
And the sign flashed its warning,  
In the words that it was forming  
And the sign said, "The words of the prophets  
Are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls"

And whispered in the sounds of silence

* * *

 **Fifth stop: Sofia, Bulgaria**

Rock and roll is running through my veins (hey, hey)  
Electric soul like wires to my brain (hey, hey)  
I can't be wrong, don't need direction  
I can find my way

Play it loud! Play it loud!  
I got no time for turning it down  
Play it loud! Play it proud!  
I live it, I breathe it  
Don't tell me I don't need it now  
Play it loud!  
Sorry I'm not sorry for being proud  
Play it loud!  
Turn it up until your speakers blow out

First things first, I ain't no second place  
Rules are meant for bending till they break  
Right or wrong with no exceptions  
Rocking out my way

Play it loud! Play it loud!  
I got no time for turning it down  
Play it loud! Play it proud!  
I live it, I breathe it  
Don't tell me I don't need it now  
Play it loud!  
Sorry I'm not sorry for being proud  
Play it loud!  
Turn it up until your speakers blow out  
Until your speakers blow out

Until your speakers blow out

Until your speakers blow out

* * *

The acolytes of Allah in the Middle Eastern countries have heard of the filthy infidel's rad tunes, but since she is out of their jurisdiction, they can't do anything about it. Well, time for the last stop in Luna's solo tour, known as the Festival of Jubilance, it takes place in Van, Turkey, the easternmost city in the country.

"Welcome Turks, to the final concert of my Festival of Jubilance Tour! You know, my whole goal is to make people happy through music. As a tribute for the ones that showed me the way, I'm going to be performing a cover of a song that's near and dear to my heart. One, two, a-one, two three, four!

A familiar song begins to play.

Alaan qal malak al-rajal al-raqsa  
Alik an tada hudha qatra raga  
Naft asfel altreg sahraoui  
Waqder tehtez elly ali  
Sheikh kad siarte kadilac  
Dahab al-mubharra asfel al-fayla  
Akan al-muzan vagva  
Ali msbagha al-mubarrad

Sherif la ahab delk  
Hazaz al-qasba  
Hazaz al-qasba  
Sherif la ahab delk  
Hazaz al-qasba  
Hazaz al-qasba

Suddenly, the screen pans over to Iran, where a random Iranian hears the awesome music and begins to run toward the capitol building.

Bammer minn al-nabi  
Nahin hazar an al-raqsa sout  
Kent tatdhour al-mumnin  
Ma an sout al-qasba madan  
Wilkin al-baddou chalaboua baha  
Tabel el-gamal al-kahrabaeila  
Al-mahlia alghitar muntiqi  
Hoslat leh alghitar qatf al-ibham  
Bumjarrad an akhli sherif al-fanaa  
Badawa balawa

Sherif la ahab delk  
Hazaz al-qasba  
Hazaz al-qasba  
Sherif la ahab delk  
Hazaz al-qasba  
Hazaz al-qasba

"آقا کسی موسیقی در حال پخش است"

"من صادر شده علیه تمام غربی دژنره بودن، خواهد بود، چه آهنگ در حال پخش است؟"

"آهنگ اعتراض کافر"

"ما اجازه نمی تواند آنچه در سال 1978 اتفاق دوباره رخ داده!"

Alaan fe mabed  
Enham haka hozmeh laham fe  
Al-jamhour yakol eneh raea  
Ahfar hudha chaia hattaf  
Wilkin ma teghir atgah al-rayh  
Tham kamet farka al-itfa bakhad mabed  
Ashtalit al-hashd nafha  
Minn al-qasba megnone raqqs-al jaz

Sherif la ahab delk  
Hazaz al-qasba  
Hazaz al-qasba  
Sherif la ahab delk  
Hazaz al-qasba  
Hazaz al-qasba

"ارسال در جت های جنگنده!"

Malak hetti daa magatelieh nafatha  
Waqal kent afdal kessb ratbuk  
Iscat al-qanabel ali al-abrag  
Ali altreg al-qasba  
Halma tem tarad mamore charta minn hanak  
Debtatat altyarin an hetf radiu  
Ma charif minn sharham  
Sarkh al-jamia

Sherif la ahab delk  
Hazaz al-qasba  
Hazaz al-qasba  
Sherif la ahab delk  
Hazaz al-qasba  
Hazaz al-qasba

Sherif la ahab delk  
Al-han eneh les halala  
Hazaz al-qasba  
Hazaz al-qasba  
Sherif la ahab delk  
Eneh fe al-assas la yamken an atber  
Hazaz al-qasba  
Hazaz al-qasba  
Sherif la ahab delk  
Kanna nalim eneh yakeraha haka  
Hazaz al-qasba  
Hazaz al-qasba

* * *

Yes, Luna just performed an Arabic cover of The Clash's "Rock the Casbah" and it was awesome! The Turks at the concert were partying like it's 1979! As soon as the song ended, the sharif arrived to quash the fun as a fleet of five Iranian HESA Saeqeh (codename: Thunderbolt) fighter jets arrive to break up the party. They broadcast their demands to the Turkish government.

"توجه و بوقلمون! شما تروریستی نفری، هستند. او تبدیل به رژیم ایران و ما را ترک خواهد کرد." (Attention Turkey, you are harboring a terrorist. Turn her over to the Iranian regime and we'll leave)

The Turkish president responds.

"Burada birçok terörist var, ama burada bizim konuk müzisyen atıfta bulunmaktadır. Hayır, o bir terörist değil." (There are many terrorists in here, but if you are referring to our guest musician here...no, she is not a terrorist)

او فتوا با شکوه رهبر ما را شکست و برای که او باید مجازات شود. (She broke our glorious leader's fatwa, and for that, she must be punished)

Burada gücün yok. (You have no power here)

"او را به ما بدهد یا ما ترکیه حمله کنید!" (Give her to us or we'll invade Turkey!)

"Eylem, domuz bir sonraki seçim dikkatle düşünün." (Think over your next choice of action carefully, swine)

Well, shit. Iran can't fight Turkey! Turkey would easily win. And besides, Turkey is one of the few countries that can tolerate Iran. They don't want to jeopardize that relationship! With this in mind, they are forced to back off!

"خوب، شما برنده این زمان. اما شما نمی توانید او را برای همیشه لطفا برای محافظت از." (Fine, you win this time, but you can't protect her forever)

The Iranian air force backs off.

Relived that she survived Turkey, she begins to plan her trip back. It sure is a good thing she didn't say she was gay, or she might have been murdered in a back alley somewhere! Still, while she's in the area, she might as well take in the sights. She books a flight to Egypt to marvel at its landmarks and then head back home. On the way to the CIA (Cairo International Airport) however…

"لمجد الله!"


	9. Escaphism

**Arc: Rock The Casbah**

 **Warning: Major torture**

* * *

The scene transitions to a first-person view of from Luna's perspective. It seems like she's in a public square of some sort. She can see a Persian styled building in the background. Wait, Persian? But that means…!

"مردم ایران خوش آمدید! امروز، ما مجازات دشمن این ملت بزرگ ما!"

The Iranian audience cheers!

"معمولا، ما فقط شما اجرا می شود اما خود احترامی فاحش فتواي رهبر ما ما را یک رویکرد متفاوت را مجبوراست..."

They quiet. What could be worse than executing someone? After all, Iran has done this at least 700 times a year. What is so different this time?

"من فکر می کنم آن زمان به مورد علاقه قدیمی. PTD!"

The crowd gasps! The Persian Triple Death or Persian Triple Torture (PTD/PTT). Is usually reserved for the vilest scum of the Earth and or people who committed severe transgressions against the emperor! It wasn't seen since Xerxes I's reign back when Persia was still an empire!

* * *

"اما قبل از آن، اجازه دهید او نشان می دهد چگونه ما ایرانیان مجازات lawbreakers اینجا. جلاد!"

The executioner walks over to the wooden table that she's strapped to, and takes out a razor blade that was just recently sharpened. The assistants take off her clothes, much to the disgust of the crowd.

"نگران نباشید، شکنجه پس از آن نیاز محکوم برهنه شود"

The executioner shoves the blade up her vagina and begins slashing the insides of it to bloody ribbons! He also uses it to gouge out any organs and displays them to the crowd! He then proceeds to give her the most painful mastectomy ever! As the condemned screams in pain, it gets drowned out by the cheers of the Iranians! Not everyone is cheering, however. All the while, demonic Farsi chanting is heard and reverberates in a cult like manner.

زمان هشت است

ما فروکش کردن نمی خواهد

عذاب ما به castrate

خودتان را به سرنوشت این استعفا

"و حالا ما در حرکت اول شکنجه، ردیابی خون!"

The executioner takes a scalpel and begins piercing her skin. With surgical precision, he effortlessly avoids nicking any artery or vein until Luna looks like a living medical display. Huh, this executioner should have been a surgeon…or a butcher.

که ما شروع به ردیابی خون

فقط نگاه بر لبانت

ما قدرت آن را افزایش دهد

نگاه مخاطب احساس

"دوم شکنجه, زنده flaying!"

Now he begins taking an elegant looking knife that looks like it came from CSGO and begins skinning Luna alive. At this point, most of the crowd stops cheering and is starting to look at the barbarity in revulsion. Why did the government sanction this punishment instead of an execution, again? After what seems like an eternity for her, but only about 45 minutes in real time, they set the skin on a tanning board.

"شما خواهید دید که چیست این برای بعد."

The executioner suddenly stabs Luna, leading her to gush out blood, which the executioner collects.

"ما همچنین نیاز برخی از خون خود را. از شما به خاطر درک."

After harvesting a few flasks of blood, they are ready for the final torture as well as the ending execution.

درد از پوست که احساس زنده

همانطور که ما در خود گریه

این جایزه ما بی رحمانه است

این را به آنها را درک کنید

"خوب، شما همه به اندازه کافی بلند صبر کردم. Is...scaphism نهایی شکنجه!"

Scaphism…one of the most brutal tortures ever devised and the title of an Angelina Jolie movie. The executioner takes Luna off of the torture table and they move to Chitgar lake. There, the executioner and his assistants shove Luna into to hallowed out boats and begin force feeding her a milk honey mixture until her stomach is full to bursting. The smell of blood and honey attracts many insectoid type vermin to this banquet of flesh as they begin feasting on her. This goes on for about fifteen days before she finally dies in a pile of her own filth. Even some of the Iranian Revolutionary Guards overseeing the torture at the behest of the government couldn't stomach the brutality!

همانطور که شما در قایق رنج می برند

همه ما باید خیره نگاه کردن

تنه زدن شیر و عسل پایین گلو

درد می خواهد هیجان بخرج دادن تنها خود را

And just as a final warning to any political dissidents, they crucify the corpse and display it in the middle of Tehran for about 2 weeks. As for the skin and blood that was harvested, they took a Quran and bound the holy book with the uncleanliness of tanned human flesh and bound it with human blood. Just as a personal "fuck you" to the Arab nations (they heard about Saddam's Blood Quran). This unholy abomination is known as the Blood Crescent Quran or the Necronomiquran.

* * *

Lastly, once the Iranian government had made their point, they shipped it off to the victim's next of kin. But…uh…they don't know where they live. An Iranian had heard from his Turkish friend that they live at 1216 East Lincoln Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan. (The Turk gave the correct address, this is what the Iranian thought it was). They shipped the corpse back to the west by claiming it was a new hyper realistic Halloween decoration, and the idiots that run the post office actually believed them!

Unfortunately, while the government tried so hard to not make a martyr out of her, that's exactly what happened. It caused a KJUE, which means the government did something so atrocious that it convinces the people that the regime is too dangerous to be kept alive. It caused an uprising and even some of the IRGC joined in. They know that they can't just exile the Khomeini's (as they'll just come back, as they always do). As such, a bloody civil war ensued, which caused the rebels to hunt down and execute the entire Khomeini family. After a bloody battle with the loyalist and many casualties on both sides, they manage to topple the totalitarian regime. Just before a power vacuum could take hold, one of the elders regales the Iranians of a time before the Khomeini's, back when times were different. He admits he liked the Shah's policies, but hated the Shah himself, which, to his surprise, most Iranians agreed. His story inspired the Iranians to reform their government so that it will stop anymore power-hungry fools from causing another Islamic Revolution.

Luna was hailed as a martyr of the Iranian people (despite not wanting to be one). And a small dedication was put up in Mashhad. Ironically, she was killed in Chitgar lake, which is known as the Lake of The Martyrs (of the Persian Gulf). But still, there's a small chance that the Middle East will have to fight the new liberal world government (An alternate world where the Middle East are considered the good guys, what is happening?!) And hey, ISIS did one thing right. They destroyed the EU. Maybe once the caliphate falls, Europe can be restored to its former glory.


	10. Unhappy Halloween

**Arc: Rock The Casbah**

* * *

Remember that "package" the former Iranian regime sent to Michigan? Yeah, it finally arrived at its destination. But as we know, they got the address kind of wrong and sent it to someone else. So, just who lives in 1216 East Lincoln Avenue? Well, by sheer coincidence, Lily does! So, what has she been doing for these past nineteen years? Right now, she is a college sophomore at BGSU, and is about halfway done obtaining a visual arts degree. She's enjoying an off day, when she hears a commotion from the west. Upon checking it out, there are about 34 ANTIFA members harassing Chris Savino's siblings, and calling for justice, as well as his head on a pike for his sexual misconduct scandal that was uncovered during the Weinsteingate/#Metoo scandals. Thankfully, his siblings escaped the mob before they vandalized the Savino household. Unfortunately, they can't call the police, because ANTIFA IS the police in this society!

* * *

Lily takes a package that was left for her inside. It says that it is a "بیش از حد واقع بینانه هالووین دکوراسیون". The package is written in a strange language (Farsi) that Lily doesn't recognize. It smells like rot and decay. Must be a Halloween decoration. Lily opens the box to find a desiccated, rotting corpse. The odor of fetid pestilence permeates the room.

"Huh, that is a very convincing Halloween decoration. Where was this made?"

The location is also in the strange language.

"I should invite Lucy over. She loves morbid stuff!

Lily picks up her cellphone and one screen wipe later, Lucy arrives to judge the quality of this decoration.

"Hey, Luce! Glad you could make it. So, what have you been doing?"

"Oh, just burying the corpses of our siblings, nothing much."

Lily laughs uncomfortably at the subject.

"So, how scary is it?"

Lucy judges the Halloween corpse.

"It's actually very scary. It's made from a real person."

Lily is frozen to the core. A REAL PERSON?!

"Where did you even get this?"

I tried to find that out for myself, but I can't read the language.

Lucy examines the label on the box.

"It appears to be a language of Middle Eastern descent…"

اختبار

בחן

Testi

تست

"It appears to be Farsi, the language of Persia. Which is now in…"

"Iran."

"How did the Iranians manage to make this?"

"Well, they are known for executing people…"

I'll send a sample to Lisa, she'll be able to tell us who died.

Thanks to amazing technology, Lucy is able to send a digitized sample of the corpse. She gets a hit almost immediately, since this person's DNA is already in Lisa's database.

* * *

…

It is…

…

Luna.

"What? That can't be right! Luna never went to Iran!"

"Something must have happened!"

"Well, I guess I'll take her of your hands. I'm sorry that we know about this."

Lucy takes Luna's remains back with her to be cremated at the cemetery.

* * *

Suddenly, after exposure to the corpse. Lily begins hearing ethereal voices in her head. It appears to be a cause of delirium. No doubt caused by the mental trauma of seeing the severely mutilated corpse of one of her sisters.

Lily also appears to experiencing a personality shift as well as cognitive dissonance approximately two hours after learning that was her sister's corpse. This is severely unlike her…she merely shrugs it off. She just needs time to process her grief, yes, that must be it!

About seven hours in, she begins seeing hallucinations of her dead siblings. She begins thinking she's gone insane. After all, ghosts aren't real! These are merely her mind playing tricks on her! The voices get angrier and louder. The legion begin chanting harder, with cracks of migraines interspersed with the pain.

Lily is fine, she doesn't have schizophrenia or schizotypal personality disorder or anything!

The voices shrieking louder, cracking sounds cutting deeper until…

Silence.


	11. One That Rocks The Cradle

**"Current year? It is now 2035 and the progressive left have officially taken over not only the entire world, but the entire universe as well."-Hunter**

 **Arc: 6 minutes**

* * *

We now cut to our fourth protagonist's POV. It is nighttime and she's just tuning in to the news. Normally, our 25-year-old heroine, as well as anyone with half a brain cell left knows not to turn into the news, as in 2035, it is now all liberal propaganda. Remember, Big Sister still watches you and still loves you unless you're a privileged penis cracker, in which case, you must be executed for the glory of our great nation. She tunes in to a news channel in which a highly biased leftist reporter says…

"It is my great honor to declare that the new mass communications satellite in Berkeley, California has finally been completed. I am right now at the grand opening ceremony with the man who made this all possible, wealthy benefactor and ardent Trump opposer, Chuck Schumer!"

An emaciated husk of what was once Chuck Schumer takes the stage.

"It's great to be here. And just in case any conservative tries to interfere, I have my secret weapon to eradicate them. Not to mention we'll have a special guest overseeing the operation of the satellite."

"Great, so now all media will be broadcast simultaneously?"

"Yes, no one will oppose us anymore!"

They both gloat over their victory as the news story ends. Leaving our protagonist ruminating about this revelation.

* * *

"If that satellite begins broadcasting, everyone who tunes in to the news will be brainwashed puppets of the liberals! Someone has to destroy it…but it is located in the urban wastelands of California. Not only is the ANTIFA militia given free reign over the anarchic state, they are aided by ghost Alpha 1, codename: Silicon Knights. These people have built in -ism detectors to root out anything they perceive as a threat. The satellite will no doubt be highly guarded and its PPL security must be near 0!"

Clearly, she needs to have MI6 levels of badassery to even attempt this feat. But both we and her know she's no 007; Heck, she's not even 000! She needs something to bring down the mighty metallic object. That's when it hits her. James Bond has been known to use remote mines to blow up several high-profile targets in Goldeneye. The bottling room tanks in the Arkhangelsk Chemical Warfare Facility #2 and the armored mainframes in the Janus Control Center come to mind. But…she needs an assurance that the mines won't prematurely detonate or some idiot ANTIFA member tries prying it off, blowing themselves up!

She needs to find a genius to help her construct these special bombs and she know just the guinea pig! Miraculously, her sister, Lisa is giving a science conference at Sonoma State University. However, this school is the sixteenth most liberal school in California (and most likely, the entire NIGGER). If she can induce thermonuclear fusion as a hobby...indubitably, she can make military-grade weapons that even the SIS could use! But she can't just waltz in there. There are mentally unhinged liberals prowling the campus! She needs to find an opportunity to catch up with her sister…with that game plan in hand, she closes her business and heads off to the wastes, where her sister awaits…

"So, will you do it?"

"I suppose. But why make that the trigger?"

"It's in the liberal stronghold, Berkeley. I don't think I'll survive for very long afterwards…"

"I see. Well, I'll make your custom remote mines."

Lisa pauses.

"Do you really want to martyr yourself to their cause?"

"I don't see myself as a martyr."

"Still, this is a suicide mission; Invading one of the liberals' main fortresses."

"If the broadcast goes through, then 97% of the NIGGER will be mindless drones of the left. If no one does it. Humanity is screwed! No one will do it…so I have to. For both the nation's sake and the people's sake."

"You're crazy, Lana. But I'll help you."

A few days later…

"Excellent news, your mines work as expected. I have recreated the test ten times and all were successful. If anyone got this…well, I'll be sure to destroy the blueprints afterward. Here are 25 remote mines, in case you miss your targets. Good luck, agent."

Lana gives an assent and leaves to get one last thing needed for her infiltration. But a plant had been listening in…

* * *

"Why with those plans, we can annihilate the west way better than we ever could! Oh, Allah, grant me the strength to steal these plans and tear the infidels asunder! "

The jihadist student attempts to attack Lisa!

"Look, I know you have a new way to blow up our enemies! Give me the plans and I won't kill you!"

"Do you really think I'd bow to the likes of you? Well, I know you're a fan of this so…الله أكبر!"

Lisa explodes in a puff of smoke, leaving the jihadist stunned!

"Argh! A smoke bomb duplicate of yourself?! Clever girl, but you won't evade me that easily!"

Lisa books it out of there and destroy the blueprints. Looks like the jihadist will have to kill the infidels the old-fashioned way!

* * *

Before heading to the liberal bastion in the cesspool, Lana stops by a store and attempts to buy some clothes to blend in with the crowd.

"Hey, do you have any clothes in black and/or red? I'm going for a "fuck the system" kind of look."

"Yeah, we get that a lot. I know the perfect outfit."

Lana is now wearing a black hoodie, with a red bandana, slick black shades and dark blue pants.

"I call this look "the ANTIFA"."

"It's perfect. Thanks."

Lana changes back into her normal clothes, heads out of the Sonoma store with her disguise and begins advancing toward the wretched heart of liberal society, Berkeley, California. She'll need all the skill and luck she can get to bring down the satellite and snap the sheeple out of the brainwashing leftist propaganda! Will she succeed? Well, for the fate of all of us, let us hope so…


	12. As The Curtains Fall

**Arc: 6 minutes**

* * *

 **Background: The liberals have finally finished constructing their mass communications satellite. Your mission is to infiltrate the building, and destroy the satellite before it broadcasts and renders the NIGGER's populace even stupider than normal! But this won't be so easy, as Chuck Schumer has a massive ANTIFA mob guarding the area! Since they've melted all guns, you'll have to rely on your own combat skills! Good luck, Lana; You'll need it.**

 **Primary objective:**

 **a. Destroy the Schumer Satellite before it broadcasts**

* * *

At dusk, she approaches the main entrance of the building. She stealthily takes out an ANTIFA guard and uses their PPL ID card to enter the building (which has a PPL security of 550) and laments at just how massive the main building is. She gets to work setting the remote mines. But…something seems off…

"You'll be my knight, while I be the princess, ok?"

"Why do you get to be the princess?"

"Because I'm already dressed for it."

"Fine, I don't really care about that prissy stuff anyway."

REMOTE MINE 1 ARMED.

"Lana, I just killed a dragon with my bare hands!"

"Now that, I find hard to believe…"

"No, seriously. This is an actual command in the game!"

"Oh, wow. It actually is. Well, that's enough Colossal Cave Adventure for one day."

REMOTE MINE 2 ARMED.

"Hey, Lols?"

"Yeah, Lans?"

"Why do you enter those pageants in the first place?"

"Because it's my hobby and future career."

"Yeah, but is there something else to it?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe you're doing it to seek attention?"

"No. While that is a part of it, I do it for the artistic merit of it all."

"Sure, you do…"

REMOTE MINE 3 ARMED.

"What do you think of our siblings?"

"I love them, why?"

"Well, I don't really see it…is it internalized?"

"No, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I only show appreciation when something deserves it."

"Which means?"

"Well, I've already told you, didn't I? I respect winners."

"So, about Lincoln?"

"Winning at a video game doesn't count."

…

REMOTE MINE 4 ARMED.

Lana better hurry up, lest some ANTIFA member tries to pry it off…

"I'm worried about you, sis."

"Why? What's there to worry about?"

"You watch hyperviolent films and TV shows. A Clockwork Orange, Battle Royale, The Godfather Trilogy, Nineteen Eighty-Four, Psycho, Prison Pageants; And those are the ones I could think of off the top of my head!"

"I assure you not to worry about my well-being, dear sister."

"With such a repertoire, I'm surprised mom and dad haven't sent you to take a psych eval, yet…"

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"Still, a 6-year-old shouldn't watch R-rated movies…even dad won't watch them!"

"Well, dad is a lightweight; He went into a comatose state seeing a bedsheet ghost on Halloween again."

"Hey, he did say he hates Halloween."

REMOTE MINE 5 ARMED.

Lana focuses and arms seven more mines. She proceeds to what looks like a control room. She looks over and sees that it its off right now, but as soon as she leaves the room.

 **Chuck Schumer has activated the antenna control console, six minutes till live broadcast!**

* * *

Not only that, someone spotted the mines and raised the alarm! ANTIFA is on high alert now! With no time to lose, she hijacks the broadcast and sends a message.

"Is anyone there? My name is Lana Loud and this is a message for you, the people, to wake up! The liberals are planning to brainwash you permanently! I'm going to try and take down the satellite, but if I fail. Silence everything! Turn off your TV, ditch your cellphone, big tech has eyes everywhere! I have a mission to complete. Goodbye."

She destroys the console with a conveniently placed portable mini EMP generator that a researcher left behind. She uses it and…

Electrical malfunction, live broadcast terminated!

Next, she heads into a room that looks like a cliché boss fight encounter. She steps into the arena and this trite cliché become true once again as a familiar face steps out from the shadows.

New objective added!

 **b. Settle the score with Lola**

* * *

"Sis."

"Well, if it isn't my sycophantic little sister."

"Little? I'm older than you!"

"Well, no matter. The liberals' plan has come to fruition. The NIGGER will become the greatest socialist country in the world!"

"Do you expect me to play the USSR anthem in celebration?"

"No. I just want to see your face when we destroy everything you know and love!"

"I just want to know. Why…"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kill our brother fifteen years ago?!"

"Simple, he was in the way."

"In the way?!"

"You see, a certain little porifera said it best. The brightest bulbs burn out the soonest, and Linky was the brightest bulb in the whole appliance store!"

"Lola, I don't want to hurt you."

"You don't get it, do you? This is all just a show!"

"Is that what all this is about? Are the liberals forcing you to put on this façade?!"

"No, you troglodyte! I mean our mere existence is all just a show! We're all actors in this play called life; And Mr. Savino has just made a casting call replacing me as the headliner for his magnum opera! Sure, he's gotten into hot water with our liberal overlords, but Michael Rubiner will carry on the torch for all of us. Savino, before his entire scandal broke out confided in him a secret wish. "Seize the means of production from the cupiditious corporation known as Viacom! Don't let my...no, our team's legacy die out!"

"We...are all...just actors...?"

"Sorry to cut this sisterly reunion short, but Lola, time to kill the opposition."

The TV's displace the sinister visage of Chuck Schumer! He has assumed direct control of the satellite. The light's in the arena also reveal about 450 ANTIFA members jeering at Lana!

"Yes, Mr. Schumer."

Lola takes a fighting stance…seems there's no way out. Lana is forced to either die or kill Lola.

"By the way, I learned Krav Maga from an Israeli associate that fled to here before the great war. You're going to die. Give up now and I promise I'll end you quickly."

* * *

The two sisters fight, but while they fight to the death, with the fate of the nation on the line, we hear a haunting melody with a familiar tune.

Time to fear, the end of humanity is near  
Your metallic sepulcher will be right here  
All my life I have believed  
There's nothing in the world you can't achieve  
Poor you and Lincoln, I will not bereave  
The ace of the socialist left's sleeve  
As the diamonds reflected glint  
Strikes the electric sparks like flint  
Dazzle you until the bitter end  
Your body, I will annihilate, eradicate and rend  
Suffer in our terminal hours  
Did you really think that you had a SIS's powers?!  
Just make it easy and die right now  
As a ballad of destruction purifies my soul!

After a brutal, bloody battle, Lana just barely manages to defeat Lola.

"I made my choice... I had to do it... I just saw the opportunity to claim the spotlight. When I'm gone, promise that you'll remember me, Lana? Remember the sad shell that was your sister, Lola Loud?"

"I promise."

 **Objective B completed!**

* * *

With that, the despotic queen has finally been shattered and Lincoln's murder avenged. But Schumer just won't let this presumed conservative walk away alive. He precedes to unleash a tetrodotoxin and flood the arena with it. It's like the Holocaust, but reversed! ANTIFA brandishes their weapons and Lana prepares for the fight of her life until a suave, charismatic, James Bond-esque villain arrives on the scene.

"What the heck is going on?"

"My apologies, Mr. Pelosi. We were just about to kill this little rebel for messing with our broadcast."

"No need. I have a different plan in mind. Show our guest to the dining hall."

They do so, begrudgingly. Is this a Bond villain being stupid? Because that cliché is older than Chuck Schumer at this point.

"What's the matter? No glib remark? No pithy comeback?"

"No original responses?"

"Ha ha, you are a card, my brave little friend."

They arrive at the banquet. He offers Lana a delicacy.

"Vietnamese snake blood wine. Drink it. Anthony Bourdain loves this stuff."

"Sorry, I'm a little squeamish seeing my meal stare back at me."

("Damn, she didn't drink it. Ok then…")

"No? Well, how about some juice?"

A box of grape juice is given to her.

"Seriously?"

Lana pushes the juice away.

("Right, enough of this little game. The ethylene glycol in the juice trick didn't work.")

"So, do you expect me to talk?"

"No, Ms. Loud! I expect you to die!" He says in a nonchalant, jovial manner

Paul Pelosi Jr shoots her with a bullet from a modified gun he had on him.

"I thought all guns were melted down?"

"They were. This isn't a gun! But who cares about the rules, we make them!"

Lana begins choking.

"I just shot you with an oxalate bullet. The concentrated acid is so high that you'll die from total renal failure in about five minutes. Well, if you don't die from anaphylactic shock first."

He continues.

"Yes. You see, I've done my research and I know that you are allergic to _Rheum Rhabarbarum_ , otherwise known as the rhubarb plant. Its leaves contain oxalate and the bullet I shot you with has more than five kilograms of rhubarb leaf concentrate!"

"Diamonds may be forever, but hearts are meant to be broken!"

As he said, Lana dies from renal failure within five minutes. Paul Pelosi Jr escapes the building as the remote mines Lana set earlier finally go off. Those biosignature bombs really worked!

 **Objective A completed!**

* * *

The sheeple wake up from their brainwashing. Some conservatives in hiding, inspired by her bravery, form counter groups to the liberals. The only ones known are:

Alpha 1: We The People  
Beta 3: Mount Golgotha  
Epsilon 2: Eagle Eyes  
Psi 7: Blue Tape  
Psi 8: Civil War  
Rho 11: Vocal Minority

* * *

We are then treated to one last flashback…

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Loud, after running several neurological diagnostic tests on Lola it is my diagnosis that she has histrionic personality disorder."

"What is that?"

"HPD is characterized by excessive aggrandization of one's own achievements, an inflated ego and sense of self, delusions of grandeur, rapid changes in emotion and an overdramatic manner of speaking."

"Lola fills in all of the criteria! Is there any cure, doctor?"

"Unfortunately, HPD is incurable, however some of the symptoms can be alleviated with psychotherapy. Now, my recommendation is to shower her with love and affection, as they crave that more than anything else. Also, people with this disorder tend to have a leader like role. Let them roleplay, as if they don't, that might set them off."

"But aren't we just suppressing her instability?"

"Yes. There's no way to defuse this bomb, so the best you can do is to minimize collateral damage. If you get what I'm saying. I just hope nothing causes onset of the symptoms."

"We understand."

"Also, I noticed that Lola is somewhat aware that something is wrong with her, as she has a notable aversion to the William Martin Joel song, "Big Shot". This is the only song that triggers a distressed response in her. Do what you will with that information."

"Alright. Thanks doctor."

"Do you think it's safe for the other kids to be around her?"

"I'm sure it will be fine, unless something triggers her symptoms."


	13. The Serpent's Labyrinth

**"I do have good news, however; I've heard that some people are secretly working on a new escape route for the privileged penis crackers and for the conservatives to hopefully find somewhere safe...um, I believe it was called the Underground Railroad. So, hopefully that gets built soon and we can find a way to escape."-Hunter**

 **Arc: Underground Railroad**

* * *

Under the cover of darkness, an enigmatic figure boards the slaver ships and sets the white man free. They then direct them to the new Underground Railroad. The Underground has been expanded and now goes through all states (and even some parts of Canada), except Hawaii. They tell the white folks to head to the Red Line, the only bastions of save havens for conservatives. Stay away from the cities, they've been painted blue, stick to the countryside and good luck to you, says the stranger. The Red Line, which consists of the states Texas, Oklahoma, Kansas, Nebraska, and the Dakotas, have the densest population of conservatives in hiding. Texas is still the most dangerous of the Red Line states, as the ANTIFA militia and members of Los Malos Hombres have turned the state into the NIGGER's version of Afghanistan! Of course, this figure has caused problems for the globalist elites, so they have sent out patrols to find and stop the emancipations of the white man!

But enough about this mysterious person. We then see that a person approaches someone's house. Something about this person feels familiar, but I can't put my finger on it…anyways, they knock on the door and are greeted by our 33-year-old protagonist for this arc.

* * *

"Well, Loud. It seems like your family has run into a bit of bad luck!"

Luan is mildly indignant after hearing that. No Loud wants to hear about the March 13th incident ever again! It's a scar on their history.

"Yeah, I heard that seven of your siblings have bit the bullet already!"

"Look, are you just here to make me feel miserable?!"

"Yeah, pretty much. But I heard there's some hero trying to be Abraham Lincoln and emancipating the white man!"

"So?"

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"No, why would I?"

"Yeah, you're right. You wouldn't know. Your head's always in the clouds. Well, I'm off to make more people miserable, see you, Loud!"

She drops something. Luan notices it and picks it up. It appears to be a drawing of a conjoined serpent…strange. But Luan has another visitor, and unlike that other person, Luan is actually happy to see this person.

* * *

"Leni!"

"Luan!"

The two reconcile.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, I've been given a job by a familiar man. He says he needs people to police the state, and since ANTIFA is unreliable, he started this program, of which I am the first prototype."

"Ok…so what's this about?"

"I'm going to check if you did anything against the state. Now, you're my sister and I am sure that you didn't do anything wrong, but I will overturn your entire house to exonerate you from any wrongdoing."

"Alright, let's get this over with."

Leni clears her throat.

* * *

"Luan Loud, I have audited your life for the past thirty-three years. There have been some anomalies…"

Luan nervously swallows.

"Care to tell me about your psychopathic April Fool's day pranks?"

"Well, there's not much to say. I love April Fool's Day and I maybe overdo it on that day…"

"Yes, dumping bleach on someone is "just a prank, sis", or how about causing anaphylaxis toward our fourth youngest by having her fall down a rhubarb pit?!"

"I've been making my pranks less deadly after realizing how dangerous they actually are!"

"Next, about your role in government…"

"Believe me, I don't care about politics. I'd rather make jokes than turn the country into one! I only did that because mom and dad wanted us to be "well rounded" in this competitive world, they tried to make you smart."

"Which didn't work, as the difficulty was stagnant."

"I thought you got 200 on the reading section?"

"As well as a 1600 on math and 32/35 on writing."

"You got a perfect score on math? You must be joking! There must have been derivative integral calculus questions on that SAT! Even LISA struggles with them, even though she manages to correctly solve them, it still takes her four hours to complete a question that complex!"

"Lisa did tutor me with those DIC questions, but it was just a refresher course to me."

"So, are you faking being ditzy?"

"I'm…actually not sure…"

Leni tries to get back on track with the life audit.

"Ok, now tell me, have you seen this symbol?"

Leni shows a fox tattoo to her.

"I think I remember this…yeah. Lincoln used to watch this anime and he wanted me to watch it with him. I believe it was called Nanatsu no Tazai. I remember! That's the fox sin of greed! The character Ban had that tattoo on his chest! Why do you ask?"

"I'm sure you've heard about the character emancipating the white man? Well, it calls itself "kitsune" and will sometimes leave this fox tattoo behind. Not only that, they leave the words "hachio" or the hiragana はちお in some of the slave ships!"

"That is strange!"

"Yeah! But although you and Linky are huge weebs, you aren't criminals."

"We prefer the term anime enthusiasts."

"Right, anyway…you are cleared of any suspicion! Enjoy the rest of your day, sis!"

"Wait, Leni!"

* * *

Leni stops and doubles back toward Luan.

"What is it?"

"You said that that person left a symbol behind? What about this symbol?"

Luan shows her the conjoined serpent drawing.

"That is…?!"

"Luan, how did you find this?!"

"A visitor dropped it."

"I've only heard rumors of this group. They are known as the やまた の おろち. The Yamata No Orochi is a group of eight mercenaries that are allied with the left but operate independently from ANTIFA, although some ANTIFA work with them. These eight are elite conservative killers! In Shinto legend, the eight-serpent demon had the powers of fire, water, lightning, wind, poison, earth, light and darkness!"

"So, I can't get them drunk off of sake and kill them like in the legend, right?"

"No. They aren't literal serpents…even though they tend to mimic them."

Leni continues.

"If that symbol is here, that means at least one of the YNO members are here! We'd all better be on high alert! I'll see if I can pull some strings and monitor this group!"

With that, Leni leaves and begins to book it out of there!

"The Yamata No Orochi…"

* * *

"Well, Luan still has a sense of morality and civic duty. So, maybe she should help this modern-day Abraham Lincoln liberate the white man. She sneaks aboard one of the slave ships and stealthily makes her way to the crewman's quarters. She then uses a magnet to swipe the key from the guard and heads down to the slave quarters to unshackle the fetters. Luan also gives the "silence" gesture, as altering the guards will be bad for everyone. The white slaves nod in understanding. Luan unlocks all the chains and they sneak away to the Underground Railroad of Michigan. Once far away from the ship, Luan begins to lead them toward the eastern route toward Canada. Even though Justin Trudeau made Canada a liberal hellhole and renamed Manitoba to Peopletoba; Canada, even liberal Canada, is still better than the NIGGER. Of course, some people diverted toward the Red Line, but the Underground Railroad has been built to be more labyrinthine to throw off the liberals. One of the survivors speaks up.

"Say, do I know you?"

"I'm not sure, do I?"

"Didn't we go to high school together?"

"You weren't in our school's theater club, were you?"

"Isn't your name Luan?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, back before all this craziness happened, someone named Luan gave me a love letter in 2017."

"Benny? Is that you?!"

"Yeah, it's me."

"How did you survive for this long?"

"Sheer dumb luck. But at least I managed to meet up with you again!"

"Don't celebrate just yet, there are no doubt ANTIFA members patrolling the routes. There also may be a mercenary group aiding the left."

"WHAT?!" The group shouted in alarm

"Be quiet, they'll hear you! Anyways, I'm not going to let them hurt you kits, no. I've spent the last fifteen years making the place as secure as possible with the help of some conservatives, and I've placed several traps along the way to protect us. Stay close to me and the traps won't go off on you. Also, if you're wearing black or red, ditch it. The traps might think you're ANTIFA and go off!"

Thankfully, none of them are wearing black or red. What a lucky break! Well, it seems like Luan is in it for the long haul. Soon, the serpents will slither in towards the Underground. Can Luan protect the liberated white people, or will the Yamata No Orochi consume its next batch of conservatives?!


	14. An Octonary Game

**Arc: Underground Railroad**

* * *

Proceeding into the labyrinthine maze, Luan leads the liberated whites eastward, toward the Ontarian border. They still have 25.75 kilometers to head to the nearest town of Windsor (not to be confused for the similarly named town in England). It will take about eight hours, since they're trying to evade the ANTIFA patrols and the ghost group Delta 4, codename: Elder Branches…still, the serpents will descend on their position in a matter of minutes. The underground portions that Luan helped improve on in the past fifteen years have seen vast technological improvements since the Harriet Tubman era. In fact, it now looks like an underground bunker that would survive nuclear fallout rather than an escape route for slaves. Not to mention the many underground control rooms that only stationmasters and station-mistresses (like Luan) can access. These control rooms also can remotely activate Luan's traps…

"Stay close. The serpents will descend…"

They head into the underground. The white folk marvel at the technological prowess.

"The other conservatives in hiding and I have been working on this system for the past fifteen years. Hopefully, we can just make it to Ontario without having to use it…"

No sooner than she said that, one of the Yamata No Orochi approaches them.

"By order of the liberals; I, the Akai Hebi, will burn out this futile resistance!"

"RUN!"

* * *

Luan and the whites run away from him. A super dangerous foe, the Akai Hebi wields a military-grade ROKS 4 Russian flamethrower from before the Nuking of Russia in 2025. The ROKS 4 is an even more simplified model that was designed to be mass produced. It appears to look like a fire extinguisher, though it retained the flame projector designed to resemble a rifle. This improved model carried around 12 liters of fuel. The fuel was propelled by nitrogen gas pressurized at 24,860 kilopascals and, under ideal circumstances, had a maximum range of around 64 meters.

"Nothing personal, sister, but I've got a living to make. Shame that Lincoln's sister is a rebel. I was just starting to like the guy too…"

He patrols the corridor as the resistance is holed up in a control room.

"A fire wielding enemy? I can control the fire serpent's burns. Watch and learn."

Luan presses a button, which releases gas into the corridor.

"As long as we stay in the control room, we'll be safe."

The Akai Hebi notices the control room and prepares to breach the wall by cutting a hole with the ROKS 4.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He turns on the flamethrower and…

 ***KABOOM!**

A cataclysmic explosion is heard!

"He just ignited very flammable gas and blew himself up. I'll just blow away the gas…"

VENTILATION ONLINE…

ALL GAS DISPERSED, VENTILATION AUTODISABLED

* * *

They head further down the corridor, but are spotted by another member, this one, the Kasshoki Hebi. The earth serpent is so strong that he can crush humans like Zangief crush man's skull like sparrow egg between thighs! One poor bastard tried to Falcon punch him and broke his hand on his rock-hard abs! He then was promptly crushed to death by his big, meaty hands.

"Nope, just run away from him. He has the durability of both Jaws and Oddjob combined. He's virtually unkillable." Luan notes and advises

The group eventually manages to evade him, but run into another member! This one is the Midori Hebi. The wind serpent's main weapon is a sonic cannon. She's not much of a threat. As members of the group rush her like rabies-inflicted zombies from Left 4 Dead and manage to commandeer her weapon. For a Yamata No Orochi member that was severely anticlimactic…oh well, they can't all be badasses…

Proceeding to the next section of the underground, they run into the Ki Hebi. The lightning serpent is guaranteed to have an electrifying showdown with anyone. She's relentless with that electroshock riot baton! Even though she's the anti-Luan, she's actually the most docile of the eight, even though she's also the deadliest of the eight, too.

"Hello. And goodbye."

She bashes the metal wall with the baton. Nothing happens.

"What?! You all should be electrocuted! Metal conducts electricity!"

Luan puts on rubber insulated gloves that she got from one of the control rooms.

"It didn't work because no one touched the wall, beautiful. I'll take that."

Luan disarms her. She just stands there in stunned silence.

The stragglers of the group take her hostage. Wow, two of the eight captured! For a mercenary group they sure suck at killing people. Maybe the next member won't be such a pushover.

* * *

"Say, we've been walking for quite a while…"

"Yes."

"Has there always been two Benny's?"

"Wait, what?"

The rest of the group looks and indeed, there are two Benny's!

"When did we pick up a second Benny?"

Both of them plead their case.

"He's an imposter, detain him!"

"Alright, there's only one way to tell who's the real Benny."

Luan asks them a question.

"When did I send a love letter to you?"

"Actually, there might be a better way, Luan."

"Really, what?"

"When the Akai Hebi blew himself up, I noticed he had the kanji for fire, 火災, or kasai, on what was left of his person. Simply look for a kanji marking. I'm sure that your boyfriend doesn't have one."

"I'm not her boyfriend!" Both of them say

"Alright everyone, clear the room!"

After a lengthy search…

"Alright, you're the imposter!"

"Kimi wa sudeni kareta!"

"Nani?!"

"You're already marked for death, the Murasaki Hebi won't let you leave this place alive!"

The Murasaki Hebi…the poison serpent is armed with a colt .45 with poisoned bullets as well as a gas canister with the number 411 on it. He's also wearing a Darth Vader-esque gas mask that kind of makes him look like Mustard from Boku No Hero Academia. On his right hand is the kanji for poison, 毒, or doku. He puts on the mask and aims his gun at Luan.

"The Elder Branches would like a word with you, buttercup."

Luan glances at the 411 canister; The 4 is blue, and yet there are many neurotoxic gases a 411 code could be. But there's no way he'd have access to…

"Is that…?!"

"I don't know, is it? Why don't you find out!"

"Like heck!"

The real Benny tackles the imposter to the ground. Both of them struggle for the gun. Benny has more leverage and moves the weapon into the gas mask's eyehole.

"Say goodnight, snake."

He pulls the trigger. Blowing out his eye and poisoning him with his own bullets. He would ordinarily give a gloating monologue to explain, but since he's currently convulsing to death, the author will have to explain it. Alright, his gun has protoanemonin bullets. These are made to kill the victim in a torturous manner and are way deadlier than the oxalate bullets that Paul Pelosi Jr used on Lana. Thankfully, Benny had a quick enough reaction time to kill him before the serpent used his 411 gas!

"Wow, maybe I shouldn't prank you on April Fool's day!"

"Don't worry. I only did that to protect our group."

"By the way, you should take this."

Luan gives Benny the electro baton.

"Thanks. We should be almost there…"

* * *

Next, a double team by both the return of the Kasshoki Hebi along with the Aoi Hebi. The water serpent is armed with a hyper pressurized water cannon to blast a hole through even solid steel! Thankfully, she missed. Luan leads the rest of the group into a control room while Benny temporarily electrifies the floor, killing both of them! Metal may conduct electricity, but water is even better! Benny gestures everyone else to come out.

"Only the light and dark are left." We should be about three kilometers away from Windsor." Luan declares

The Hikari Hebi starts chucking flashbangs at them. The light serpent kind of sucks…all he can do is blind people with flashbangs. Luan just tells everyone to cover their eyes as the run past him. Luan even had a vantablack trap for him to drive him insane as he struggles in the darkness. But he's so pathetic, Luan felt this would be cruel and unusual punishment, even for a mercenary like him.

After evading the light serpent, they're near the end!

"Benny, I want you to lead the rest of the group to Canada. I'll secure the area and make sure no ANTIFA followed us. I'll be there shortly."

"Alright, I'll do it. And Luan…?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for rescuing me. I knew you wouldn't have given up on me."

"Your welcome. Now let me protect you."

Benny leaves and escorts the rest of the group to Canada. As Luan prepares to exit the underground, the final serpent emerges from the darkness.

* * *

"Well, well. I never thought I'd meet the Vixen of Vexation in the flesh, isn't that right, Kitsune?"

"What are you talking about, serpent?"

"Spare me your deceit, Hachio! I know that you're the eight-tailed fox!"

"Well, I had a feeling that you'd be a serpent ever since you went to my house and gloated, isn't that right, Maggie?"

Maggie fully steps out of the shadows along with fifteen ANTIFA members! The kanji of darkness, 闇, yami, is emblazoned on her forehead!

"Luan Loud, you're under arrest for treason against our glorious nation. You are to be executed immediately!"

"Oh, don't worry about that…"

Maggie unsheathes a misericordia.

"I'll execute her right here and now!"

"Do you really want to do this?"

Luan draws a knife.

"Gladly. Being an emo, I have experience in cutting…people down to size!"

The two engage in a knife duel with skills that would impress a Japanese sushi chef! Eventually, the two slash each other. Maggie feels the warm blood oozing from her neck. Luan managed to sever both her carotid artery and jugular vein.

"It's over!"

* * *

"You might want to look closer, Nine-tails!"

Luan looks at her legs. One of them has a deep gash in it from Maggie's misericordia. She managed to cut the femoral artery! Blood gushes from severed point.

"We've got five minutes, better make it count!" She taunts

Luan manages to exit the underground and walks toward the Ontarian border. She doesn't have anything to block the hemorrhaging. Even using all her clothes wouldn't stop the blood from seeping, as they're too light! Clearly, Luan didn't expect to be stabbed to death today. Heck she didn't even expect to use her knife! She ambles over to the border checkpoint…

"Lincoln…we'll be reunited once again…"

She collapses just in front of the border.

"Oh my god! Someone, bring an EMT to the Ontarian border!" The Canadian border agent yells

It's already too late. She's bled out from exsanguination. The caveat is that Maggie suffered the same fate. Luan remembers the one motto that kept her going…

"ただ笑って"

"ジャスト スマイル"

"ただ えみ て"

"Just smile…"


	15. And Then There Were Four

**Arc: Finale**

* * *

It is now November 12, 2036, and a new president has been elected. After nineteen years of state sponsored anarchy, this new leader of a ruined world will restore America back to its former glory. His first action was to immediately sign an executive order for the Equalization Act. An act that would level the power of everyone, so that the rich, old, white people and the lunatics that formerly plagued the Democratic party won't get into power so easily again. Perfectly balanced, as all things should be. He also called for the destruction and immediate removal of all slave ships and human fertilization farms, calling them both dehumanizing and inhumane. He also called up the national guard to enact Operation: Alamo to retake Texas back from Los Malos Hombres and hopefully destroy the terror group, or kick them all the way back to Honduras! Most importantly, he called for the supreme court to prosecute the former neosocial liberal regime for all of their crimes up to, but also possibly including, crimes against humanity. This monumental purge is known as the Columbia Cases. It's like Nuremberg times one-thousand, since over half of the NIGGER's population is affiliated with the former regime! Expert analysts agree that it will take until the 2060s to fully vet everyone, and by that time, the BBCs will have taken over as the alpha race of the world! He also tried to get rid of the PC names, as they just sounded stupid, call a spade a spade, why don't you?

As a result of the collapse of the regime, all ANTIFA members and known ghost members are arrested and tried in the Columbia cases. But ghosts that managed to stay hidden were never tried. All of the socialists, lunatics, liberals, and turned Democrats have been turned over. Black slavers and matriarchal monitors were executed on crimes against humanity charges. Unfortunately, many major conspirators like Nancy Pelosi, Chuck Schumer and Hillary Clinton all died from old age before they had to answer for their crimes. And Paul Pelosi Jr died in a shootout with a newly formed police force.

* * *

But, we're not here about that. You want to know what happened to the rest of the Louds who survived the regime, don't you? Well…first off, Lisa is doing just fine, the regime has not affected her much, and she is still a well-known researcher in the scientific community. I heard that's she's close to a revolutionary breakthrough…too bad it has nothing to do with self-driving flying cars, as the liberal scientists have somehow made it a reality.

"So, how did they die?"

"Suicide, renal failure, blunt force trauma, penile exsanguination, execution by firing squad, femoral arterial exsanguination and execution by scaphism."

…

"Seven. I've had to look at my sibling's seven tortured souls. All caused by a brutal regime…"

…

…

"I know that you've had to bury them, Luz. Bury all but one…"

"They made sure there was nothing left of Luna to bury. It was all rotted away or a feast for insects."

"I can see that you need time for yourself…"

Well, on that morose note, we see that Leni is readjusting to live before the regime. Since president 49 has taken over the prosecution of the former regime, Leni is no longer under their employ. She takes off her warrant officer's uniform and begins pursuing her dream of becoming a fashion designer. Still, it might take some time to restore the country back to working order…

"I can't help but feel I've had a hand in this."

"But you didn't! It was all the regime's fault!"

"The regime didn't mind control Lola to murder our brother fifteen years ago!"

"Are you sure, because I remember tuning into Lana's broadcast that said they'd perfected brainwashing…"

"That only happened last year! That's still fourteen years of lost time!"

"Well, something must have happened."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, Lola is pretty much a bioweapon…"

"Where are you going with this?"

"After reusing Gene Compression, Nucleic Acid Neutralization, and Deactivate Modified Genes for so long, something must have triggered her metaphorical "Unlock Annihilate Gene"."

"Well, know that you mention it, Lola has shown some signs of IED."

"And that must be while suppressed. Just imagine a decade's worth of resentment released all at once!"

…

"But what triggered it?"

"Who could really know? Any number of things could've done it."

…

One of the people in this conversation leaves…

"Could **I** have been the catalyst?"

A voicemail comes through on their cellphone. They must have forgot about it while they were lost in thought…

"Hey, Lori? Are you there? It's me, Carol. I just wanted for us to meet up sometime and catch up. It's been about ten years since we last saw each other, after all. I hope you've stayed safe during the regime. Thankfully, it seems to have not affected me much. I'm also planning to invite Dana and Whitney to our little get together, if that's alright with you…gosh, I hope they're alright…well, this message is getting kind of long. Hey, since you're pretty awesome, I thought that maybe you could invite me to your house so I could see the rest of your awesome siblings. Wait, Carol…you idiot, Lori is thirty-seven-years old! She, along with the rest of her family probably already moved out! Ahh! Anyway, forget I said that, I…just was really excited to see the siblings you brag about so much. Well, talk to you soon, ok?"

The message ends…


End file.
